Bonds From Different Clans
by Luv-Rain
Summary: Five kits, born in the same Leafbare, are destined to save all the Clans. T just in case. Please read! The story is way better than the summary! REVIEW!
1. Alliegiences

**ALLIEGIENCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER-** Dapplestar- Light brown dappled tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY- **Sliverfur- Sliver-gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white paw

APPRENTICE- Copperpaw

**MEDICINE CAT- **Milkfur- Milky-white tom with green eyes

**WARRIORS –**

**Fuzzytail-** grey tabby tom with fuzzy tail and amber eyes

**Pouncefoot- **dark brown she-cat

**Blossomnose- **creamy she-cat with bright pink nose

**Dawnshadow- **dark grey tom

**Eagleflight- **brown tabby tom

**Ravenwing- **black she-cat

**Rainfoot-** grey tom

**Daisyfur- **white she-cat

**APPRENTICES-**

**Copperpaw-** golden-brown tom

**QUEENS-**

**Spottedpelt- **pretty tortoiseshell. Mother of Dapplestar's kits, Mousekit (brown she-kit) and Rockkit (light brown she-kit).

**Whitetail- **white she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Fuzzytail's kits, Snowkit (white tom), Cherrykit (cream she-kit with bright red nose), and Frostkit (white she-kit).

**ELDERS-**

**Amberfur- **ginger tom

**Dewmist- **blue-gray she-cat

**Tornclaw- **tabby tom with a missing claw

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER- **Darkstar- Dark grey tom

**DEPUTY- **Blacktail- Grey tom with black tail tip

**MEDICINE CAT-** Deadtail-Tabby tom who's tail always drags

APPRENTICE- Lilypaw

**WARRIORS-**

**Lizardtail- **silver tom

**Greycloud- **dark grey she-cat

**Jayflight- **grey she-cat

APPRENTICE- Boulderpaw

**Longwhisker- **white tom

**APPRENTICES-**

**Lilypaw- **cream she-cat

**Boulderpaw- **dark grey tom

**QUEENS-**

**Willowfur- **silver she-cat. Mother of Longwisker's kits, Mosskit (grey she-kit with big green eyes) and Leafkit (light grey tabby tom).

**ELDERS-**

**Nettlefur- **brown tom

**Echodream-** black she-cat. Retired medicine cat.

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER- **Swiftstar- black and white she-cat

**DEPUTY- **Grasspelt- brown tabby tom

**MEDICINE CAT- **Moonbreeze- silver she-cat

APPRENTICE- Ivypaw

**WARRIORS-**

**Emberblaze- **ginger tom

**Mothflight- **light brown she-cat

**Robinsong- **black tom

**Snowfoot- **white she-cat

APPRENTICE- Runningpaw

**APPRENTICES-**

**Ivypaw- **brown she-cat

**Runningpaw-** grey tom

**QUEENS-**

**Hareheart- **beautiful light brown she-cat. Mother of Robinsong's kit, Mintkit (brown tom).

**ELDERS-**

**Heavyleap- **grey she-cat

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER-** Crystalstar- silver she-cat

**DEPUTY- **Icegaze- white tom

**MEDICINE CAT- **Volepath- brown tom

APPRENTICE- Troutstream

**WARRIORS-**

**Silverbrook- **light gray tabby tom

**Waterfoot- **black she-cat

**Hollyberry- **black tom with white on the tip of his tail

APPRENTICE- Mistypaw

**Mudpelt- **dark brown tom

**Rainheart- **blue-grey she-cat

**Starlingflight- **dark grey she-cat

**Dewfur- **silver tom

APPRENTICE- Olivepaw

**APPRENTICES-**

**Troutstream- **light brown she-cat

**Mistypaw- **grey tabby tom

**Olivepaw- **dark grey tom

**QUEENS-**

**Goldenheart- **golden-brown she-cat. Mother of Icegaze's kits, Leopardkit (golden spotted-tabby she-kit) and Creamkit (cream colored she-kit).

**ELDERS-**

**Scarear- **brown tabby tom


	2. The Beginning

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors!

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ**

**on the alliegences, i put WHITEWING. its supposed to be WHITETAIL!**

*****

Chapter 1

ThunderClan

Mousekit's POV

"Can I please go outside and play with Snowkit?"

"Not without Mousekit!"

"Can I wake her up then? I really want to play!" begged Rockkit.

"No, she needs her rest, Rockkit," Spottedpelt replied.

After Spottedpelt finished speaking, Dapplestar came in through the entrance of the warm nursery. "Well Rockkit won't have to wait any longer." he said, flicking his tail toward Mousekit, "Mousekit is waking up."

Lifting open her eyelids, Mousekit saw the familiar sight of her mother, father, and sister in the warm and comfortable nursery. Once Rockkit saw Mousekit wake up, she bounced to their mother. "Can we go and play now?"

"Of course, little one. Just make sure Whitetail is watching you two." Rockkit ran out before Spottedpelt could finish. Mousekit left behind her, walking more slowly, leaving Dapplestar and Spottedpelt to share tongues.

Mousekit stepped into the cool breeze outside. Cats much bigger than her were walking back and forth, tending to their duties. A hunting patrol just returned, carrying more freshkill for the Clan. The sight made Mousekit's mouth water. She shook off her hunger. She had to find Rockkit.

Mousekit saw Rockkit near a white tom, Snowkit. Mousekit ran towards them.

"Oh, hi Mousekit! Whitetail said I could go to the elder's den to hear a story. Do you guys want to come?" he asked.

"Sure! I would really want to hear a story!" Rockkit replied.

"I'll go too." Mousekit really wanted to hear another story.

"Great! Let me just go get Cherrykit!" said Snowkit, running towards the other side of the clearing.

"I hope Amberfur isn't in a bad mood. Snowkit told me he threatened that he would rip his fur off last time." said Rockkit.

"Frostkit told me he was playing with his tail and bit it." replied Mousekit. _Did Rockkit believe everything she was told?_ "Amberfur isn't so bad."

"Oh look! Snowkit's coming back."

Mousekit turned and saw Snowkit and a she-kit with a bright pink nose running towards them.

"Ok, lets go!"

The four kits ran to the elder's den. When they entered, another kit was there. Frostkit turned to see the new arrivals.

"Great! You guys got here! Can we hear the story now?" Frostkit asked Dewmist.

"Fine. Sit down kits. This is the story of LionClan and TigerClan."

Mousekit listened eagerly, savoring every detail of the story.


	3. Snowkit's Ceremony

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own warriors (if only)!**

**Please read & review!**

Chapter 2

**ThunderClan**

**Snowkit's POV**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting!"

Snowkit's ears pricked up. _This is it!_ He looked over his shoulder and watched his sister try to escape their mother's vicious licks, trying to groom their pelts.

"I'm fine! Let me go!" Cherrykit squealed. Snowkit felt a purr rise from his throat by watching his sister's vain attempts to break away from Whitetail. At one point, Cherrykit tried to leap away from her, but she caught her with her tail and pulled her back.

"Okay! Okay!" Whitetail said, "Go ahead!"

Snowkit, Frostkit, and Cherrykit ran to the group of cats already gathering. Half the Clan was already there. Snowkit looked up and saw Dapplestar watching the Clan gather. When every cat was there, Dapplestar continued. "Today, we celebrate in welcoming three new apprentices." he beckoned the three kits with his tail. Snowkit and Cherrykit kept control of themselves as they stepped forward, but Frostkit stumbled over a rock on the ground. "From this day forward, these three apprentices will be named Snowpaw, Frostpaw, and Cherrypaw. Daisyfur, you are ready for a new apprentice, you will mentor Snowpaw. Dewmist taught you well and I hope you will pass on everything she has taught you to this young apprentice." Daisyfur stepped forward and touched noses with Snowpaw. When he looked up, her eyes were filled with pride and admiration.

After Snowpaw got his mentor, his leader continued with Frostpaw and Cherrypaw. When he finished, all three stood with their new mentors, Daisyfur, Rainfoot, and Ravenwing.

"Snowpaw! Cherrypaw! Frostpaw!" the entire Clan chanted.

Snowpaw tried to make himself look taller. He looked to his side and saw Frostpaw smooth down her chest fur. Cherrypaw looked as if she would leap as high as Silverpelt. Snowpaw turned to Daisyfur. "Are we going to do any training today?"

"No, it's late. We will start training tomorrow. In the meantime, go eat something from the fresh kill pile. You should get to know your new denmate."

Snowpaw shrugged and went to the fresh kill pile. Cherrypaw and Frostpaw were already there, talking to Copperpaw.

"Being an apprentice isn't so exciting. After your ceremony, the excitement wears off. What I mean is, apprentices have to do a lot of boring chores! We take care of elders and change bedding. We collect moss and check the elders for ticks. Trust me! You do not want to carry around mouse bile!"

Snowpaw was already eating his vole when Cherrypaw continued.

"But we get to do battle training and go on patrols!" she argued.

"Yeah, well, those are pretty much the only things work looking forward to." Copperpaw said.

When Snowpaw finished his mouse, Copperpaw stood up. "Why don't I show you to the apprentices' den."

Snowpaw, Frostpaw, and Cherrypaw all got up and followed him. Copperpaw led them to a sheltered spot and laid down in a nest. Snowpaw and Cherrypaw settled next to each other, but Frostpaw chose a spot right next to Copperpaw. He took no notice of this, but went to sleep. Soon his breathing slowed down into a rhythmic pace. Snowpaw and Cherrypaw exchanged a look. He felt a surge of protection towards Frostpaw. If Copperpaw was going to be with Snowpaw's sister, then he is going to care for her, or else.


	4. The Special Day

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors.**

**Please read & review**

**Chapter 3**

**ShadowClan**

**Mosskit's POV**

"That's no fair!" Mosskit wailed.

"Try to catch it then!" Leafkit taunted, tossing the fresh-fill high above his head.

"That is enough! Leafkit, put that down!" Willowfur said, "You know better than to play with your food and taunt your sister! To the nursery! Now!"

"But she's no fun!" Leafkit complained, flicking his tail to Mosskit wailing.

"H-h-he w-w-won't l-l-let me eat!" Mosskit sobbed. Why did her brother have to be such a jerk?

"Leafkit, back to the nursery, now!" Willowfur ordered.

"I was only playing…" Leafkit muttered.

Mosskit watched her brother and mother go back to the nursery. After a while, Willowfur came back. "Come on, Mosskit. I'll take you to Deadtail."

Mosskit followed her mother to the medicine cats' den, "Deadtail? Are you here? I brought Mosskit. She's hysterical."

While waiting for Deadtail to come out, Willowfur gently stroked Mosskit with her tail. Mosskit was still whimpering.

"Yes, Willowfur?" said Deadtail, walking out of his den.

"Can you give something to Mosskit? Leafkit was tormenting her again." Willowfur explained.

"I can give her poppy seeds, but we're running low. Mosskit, how would you like some honey?"

At that moment, Mosskit's eyes widened. _Honey!_ she thought. "Yes, please!"

Deadtail's whiskers twitched with amusement. He walked back into his den and came out with a honeycomb. He put the honey in front of Mosskit and she started lapping it up. As she licked it, the sweet taste filled her senses.

As she ate the honey, she overheard Willowfur talking. "Maybe you should lay off the sweets. I don't want Mosskit and Leafkit thinking they should get special treatment because they are the medicine cat's niece and nephew."

"Sister, they're kits! Let them have some fun!"

"You we're always the mischievous one! They won't always be kits." she dropped her voice to a whisper, "Blacktail told me Darkstar's going to make them apprentices today."

Deadtail grinned at his sister, "So you brought her here to cheer her up! You knew I'd give her a treat so she would calm down."

"Shh! She'll hear you!" Willowfur hissed, shooting a glance at Mosskit, who pretendent she wasn't listening.

_I'll have to tell Leaf…_ She shook the thought away. She wouldn't tell him after he treated her like that, but who else could she tell?

Lilypaw!

Mosskit licked up the rest of the honey and ran to Deadtail.

"Where's Lilypaw?" Mosskit asked.

"She's sorting herbs in her den." Mosskit ran to Lilypaw's den. She saw Lilypaw in the medicine storage.

"Lilypaw! I'm going to be an apprentice today!" Mosskit exclaimed.

Lilypaw looked up at Mosskit with excitement in her eyes. "That's great!"

As soon as she finished talking, a yowl sounded outside. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting."

"You better hurry!" Lilypaw encouraged, putting her muzzle on Mosskit's cheek. Mosskit nodded and ran to the center of the camp.

Leafkit was already there with Boulderpaw, talking excitedly.

Mosskit went over and sat a few tail-lengths away from them.

"Leafkit, Mosskit, please step forward." They did, Mosskit still keeping a certain distance from her brother.

"These two kits have finally become old enough to become ShadowClan's newest apprentices. Lizardtail, you do not have an apprentice anymore. You will mentor Leafpaw," Lizardtail stepped forward and touched noses with Leafpaw, "and Greycloud, it is time for your first apprentice. Your apprentice will be Mosspaw." Mosspaw stepped forward and touched noses with Greycloud, her new mentor.

New mentor… Those words filled Mosspaw with happiness and pride.

When they finished, the entire Clan chanted, "Mosspaw! Leafpaw! Mosspaw! Leafpaw!"

The Clan began to head for their dens, clearly tired from a long day of hunting and patrols.

Lizardtail and Greycloud turned to Mosspaw and Leafpaw. "You two better get some rest." Greycloud said.

"We will begin training tomorrow." Lizardtail added.

Mosspaw nodded and pushed Leafpaw towards the apprentices' den. Lilypaw showed it to her once.

"Stop pushing me!" Leafpaw growled, but they were already there. Leafpaw went to a nest near Boulderpaw, but Leafpaw chose a nest farther away from them. She was too awake to fall asleep. _I'm this much closer to being a warrior!_


	5. The Attack

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors, just ask Abraham Lincoln.**

**Lincoln: She does not own Warriors, and I never lie.**

**Me: I don't own him either.**

**Chapter 4**

**WindClan**

**Mintpaw's POV**

"Mintpaw, wake up!"

Something poked Mintpaw's side. He whined in protest and rolled over. His side was poked again.

"Mintpaw, Emberblaze wants you for the hunting patrol."

Mintpaw opened his eyes and saw Runningpaw standing over him. Mintpaw got to his paws and walked to the entrance of the camp.

Emberblaze was there with Grasspelt and Mothflight.

"Good to see you're awake, Mintpaw. We were about to leave without you." Emberblaze said.

"Come on! Let's get a move on!" Mothflight complained, churning the ground with her claws.

"Let's go." Grasspelt agreed, leading the patrol.

They walked out into the moorland and stopped a little while later. Emberblaze turned to Mintpaw, "What can you scent?"

Mintpaw lifted his muzzle and opened his jaws. "Rabbit!"

Then he saw it. Mintpaw got ready to run and sprang forward. The rabbit looked up and saw him running towards it. It ran and Mintpaw chased after it. He loved the feeling of the wind in his fur. There was nothing better than a nice run. Mintpaw picked up speed. He won't let this prey get away. Just as Mintpaw was going to pounce, the ground sloped and he tripped over a rock.

"Mouse dung!" Mintpaw said. He got to his paws and shook the dust off his pelt. That rabbit was big and plump! It could have fed the elders!

Emberblaze and Grasspelt caught up and asked where the rabbit was.

"Got away." Mintpaw growled.

"Too bad. Well, we should go back to camp. Mothflight was chasing a rabbit when we left her."

The three of them walked back to camp. Along the way, the group stopped to dig up Grasspelt's catch.

They arrived at the camp entrance. Grasspelt turned to Mintpaw, "Can you take the fresh kill to the pile? I need to talk to Swiftstar."

Grasspelt left and Mintpaw picked up the fresh kill, a plump mouse, and walked to the fresh kill pile. Once he dropped the mouse, Mothflight burst through the entrance. Just the way she looked told Mintpaw something was wrong. Her fur was matted with sweat and she was panting heavily. The most obvious clue were the waves of fear scent that were pouring out of her.

"Badger!" she yowled.

As if on cue, the large black-and-white creature burst in after her. Hareheart and Robinsong stepped in front of Mintpaw. _I'm not a kit anymore!_ he thought.

Mintpaw stepped to the side to see what was happening. Snowfoot was the first to attack the badger. She scored a blow to the badger's striped head, but the next second she was thrown across the clearing. Red spots were visible in her sleek-white fur.

Grasspelt rushed at the badger, his eyes blazing in fury. He nipped the creature's front legs and jumped back. He continued dancing back and forth, confusing the stupid badger. Just when the badger didn't expect it, Grasspelt jumped on its back and locked his jaws into its neck.

The badger, too busy trying to shake off Grasspelt, didn't notice Emberblaze joining the fight. He leapt and scraped his claws over the badger's muzzle. The badger roared and stumbled out of the camp. Grasspelt jumped off and chased it out, Emberblaze hot on his trail.

Moonbreeze and Ivypaw came out of their den and stood over Snowfoot. Mintpaw could hear Moonbreeze talking to her apprentice, "What should we use?"

Ivypaw thought for a moment then replied, "Cobwebs for bleeding, marigold for infection, and poppy seeds for shock."

"Good," Moonbreeze seemed pleased her apprentice knew her herbs, "Now go fetch those from the medicine storage. I'll stay and comfort Snowfoot." Ivypaw nodded and sped off towards the medicine den.

Mintpaw turned back towards his parents. "Why didn't you let me fight?" he demanded.

Robinsong and Hareheart shared a quick glance, then Robinsong replied, "You were too young to take on a full grown badger."

Mintpaw glared at him. "So that's all you've got? 'I'm too young'!"

Robinsong returned the glare. "You'll understand when you're older!" he said, then walked towards the fresh kill pile.

Hareheart looked at Mintpaw, "Take it easy on your father." Then she left.


	6. The Battle

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors.**

**Chapter 5**

**RiverClan**

**Leopardpaw's POV**

"Leopardpaw!"

Leopardpaw looked up from her fresh kill. Mudpelt was walking towards her.

"I'm taking you on the dawn patrol. We're leaving soon, if anyone could wake up Olivenose. Finish your fresh kill and join us at the entrance." he told her.

Leopardpaw nodded and Mudpelt left. She was about to take a bite of her fish when her sister, Creampaw, threw her to the side.

"Oomph!" Leopardpaw's breath was knocked out, "What was that for? If you didn't notice, I WAS EATING!"

"I was practicing my stalking! Anyways, I heard you on the dawn patrol. I'm going too!"

"That's great, but can I eat now?"

"Sure," Creampaw stepped off her sister. Leopardpaw got to her paws and ate the rest of her fish. When she finished, Leopardpaw and Creampaw walked to the camp entrance.

It looked like they were the last ones to join, because Olivenose was there. They all left once Leopardpaw and Creampaw arrived.

"Mudpelt, where are we going to patrol?" Leopardpaw asked her mentor.

"The ThunderClan border," he answered.

_ThunderClan?__What direction is that?_ She had never been on a patrol before.

"What other borders do we share?" she asked.

"WindClan, not with ShadowClan though. They only share their borders with WindClan and ThunderClan."

Leopardpaw stayed quiet the rest of the way.

The patrol finally reached the border. Silverbrook and Olivenose renewed the scent markers. Before they could leave, an earthy scent reached Leopardpaw.

She looked over her shoulder and saw another group of cats on the other side of the river. There were six cats, and two of them were about the same age as her.

Leopardpaw noticed most of them were bristling. She saw Rainheart glance at them and announce loudly, "Maybe after our patrol we can rest at Sunningrocks."

Now the ThunderClan cats' lips were curling, showing their teeth.

"Maybe you should shut-up, fish-face!" snarled a dark brown she-cat.

"Peace, Pouncefoot, no cat crossed the border." Mudpelt replied, taking no notice of the insult. Olivenose claws were already sliding out.

"That doesn't give you the right to brag!" spat a white she-cat.

The whole time the two apprentices, one a brown she-cat, the other a white tom, just stared at the two angry cats. _They must be their mentors. _Leopardpaw thought.

"The white tom looks cute." a voice whispered in her ear. She turned and stared at Creampaw in total disbelief.

"He's a ThunderClan cat!" Leopardpaw hissed.

"I'm just saying…" Creampaw looked down.

The ThunderClan cat that spoke first, Pouncefoot, called to her apprentice, "Mousepaw!" The brown she-cat walked to her mentor. Pouncefoot whispered something in her ear and then Mousepaw ran through the trees.

_What did Pouncefoot tell her? Is she getting more cats? Are they planning to attack?_

Leopardpaw was too curious to notice Mudpelt walking closer. "Leopardpaw, go back to camp. If we send Creampaw, then come back with more cats." She nodded and left. Was this what Mousepaw was told to do? Leopardpaw couldn't help feeling there will be a battle.

She arrived at camp a while later. Everything seemed fine, so why did Leopardpaw feel so scared?

She stared at the entrance for what seemed like forever. She hopes started to rise. All her hopes vanished when Creampaw burst through, panting heavily.

"Get cats! Tell Crystalstar! I have to get back! ThunderClan brought reinforcements!"

Creampaw left as fast as she arrived. Leopardpaw's breath was caught in her throat. _There is a battle!_ She ran to Crystalstar's den. Crystalstar walked out as soon as Leopardpaw arrived.

"There's a battle at Sunningrocks! We need more cats!"

A second later, Leopardpaw was running towards the battle with Hollyberry, Dewfur, Waterfoot, and Mistyfur. They all leapt into battle as soon as they arrived.

Leopardpaw looked for her sister. _Oh, StarClan, please don't let Creampaw be hurt!_ Then she saw Creampaw fighting the white tom. They were across the entire field so it will take a long time for Leopardpaw to get there. She decided not to waste any time and sped off towards her sister.

"Creampaw!"

By the time Leopardpaw arrived, the white tom was disappearing in the trees.


	7. Helping

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors, if I did, Crowfeather wouldn't be such a jerk, Squirrelflight would have told Brambleclaw Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf weren't his kits, and Hollyleaf would be alive.**

**Chapter 6**

**ThunderClan**

**Mousepaw's POV**

Mousepaw was hidden in the underbrush near Sunningrocks. She sat and watched the battle. Pouncefoot was nearby, fighting a dark brown tom. Daisyfur was fighting too, but Mousepaw couldn't see her.

Mousepaw looked around for Snowpaw. They were the only apprentices there and Mousepaw wanted to make sure he was okay.

She saw him fighting a RiverClan apprentice. He leapt and raked his claws over her muzzle. The RiverClan cat flinched and got up as if new energy filled her. She scratched Snowpaw's face and got under him. Snowpaw tripped and fell over. The RiverClan apprentice took the advantage and raked her claws over his belly. She cuffed him roughly over his ears and scratched his side. Snowpaw yowled in pain and stood up. He limped away from the she-cat and headed for Mousepaw as fast as he could.

Mousepaw saw him disappear through the trees next to her. She ran to catch up with him.

Mousepaw needed to know he was fine.

She caught up with him halfway to camp.

"Snowpaw! Are you okay?" Mousepaw asked.

Snowpaw looked over his shoulder and turned to face Mousepaw, "No, my entire body aches."

Mousepaw ran to his side. "Lean on me."

He did. Mousepaw almost stumbled to the side. He was bigger and heavier than she was.

They both walked to camp.

When they entered the camp, Milkfur rushed towards them.

"Are you two okay?" He was already inspecting Snowpaw.

"No, Snowpaw's hurt."

Milkfur stood up straight. "To my den."

Mousepaw helped Snowpaw get to the medicine cat den then walked back to her nest.

She lied down in between Frostpaw and Rockpaw. Coppertail had moved out and Mousepaw and Rockpaw didn't want Frostpaw to be alone.

Mousepaw curled up in a ball and fell asleep.


	8. The Gathering

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

**Chapter 7**

**ThunderClan**

**Snowpaw's POV**

Cats began to gather near ThunderClan's camp entrance. It was almost moonhigh. They were late.

Snowpaw looked up at Silverpelt. The moon was full and almost at its highest. He looked back at the gorse tunnel.

"It's cold! When are we leaving?" a voice said behind him. Snowpaw turned and saw Frostpaw. Cherrypaw couldn't come. A few days ago, Milkfur announced that she had whitecough. Snowpaw could see her staring out the medicine cat den. He felt sorry for his littermate. This would have been Cherrypaw's first Gathering.

Next to Frostpaw was Mousepaw. Ever since the battle, the two apprentices have gotten closer. As if by coincidence, the two were always in the same hunting and border patrols.

Frostpaw saw him staring at Mousepaw, "Have your eye on a certain mouse?" she whispered.

Snowpaw glared at his sister. "No!" He hated it when his littermates teased him.

Dapplestar joined the group and they left.

When ThunderClan finally got to the Gathering, Snowpaw went to join a group of apprentices. He first noticed the she-cat at the battle. Snowpaw remembered seeing her before ThunderClan attacked. She left before the battle started. The other cats were a tom from WindClan and a she-cat from ShadowClan. Snowpaw didn't notice Mousepaw joining the group until she talked.

"Hello. How's the prey running?"

"Good." The others replied.

That seemed to make the others feel less awkward. Everyone started talking about recent events. The WindClan tom told the apprentices that a badger had broken into their camp a while ago.

Snowpaw looked around at the group again. His eyes stopped at the ShadowClan she-cat. She was grey and had big green eyes. Snowpaw couldn't take his eyes off her.

His trance broke when Mousepaw gently cuffed him over his ear. He turned and saw her look at him with an upset look in her eyes.

**Sorry its so short. Couldn't think of anything else for this chapter.**


	9. The Apprentices

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors.**

**Chapter 8**

**ShadowClan**

**Mosspaw's POV**

Mosspaw was very uncomfortable. She didn't like being in crowds. It didn't help that the ThunderClan tom, Snowpaw, was staring at her.

Once the Gathering started, her shyness disappeared.

"The cat on the far right is Crystalstar." said Leopardpaw.

"On her left is Swiftstar." said Mintpaw.

"On her left is Dapplestar." said Mousepaw.

"And on his left is Darkstar." whispered Mosspaw.

"Shh! It's starting!" Mosspaw didn't know who spoke that time. All her focus turned to the Great Rock.

Swiftstar spoke first. "All is well in WindClan. There was a badger attack, but we have recovered from that." She eyed the other leaders, "We have a new apprentice, too, Mintpaw!"

Mosspaw saw Mintpaw shy away as cats from all Clans congratulated him. Swiftstar nodded to Crystalstar.

"We also have two new apprentices! Leopardpaw and Creampaw!"

Now it was Leopardpaw's turn to shy away. Dapplestar walked forward.

"Three of our newest apprentices are here tonight. Snowpaw, Frostpaw, and Mousepaw!"

As soon as Dapplestar finished, Mosspaw felt an overpowering rush of protective feelings towards the four cats in her group.

**Sorry it's short again! All the exciting stuff is going to continue in the later chapters!**

**Oh, and check out my newest story. It's a 39 Clues/ Warriors crossover. It's called _Grace's Secret._**


	10. Accusations

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

**Chapter 9**

**WindClan**

**Mintpaw's POV**

Mintpaw noticed Mosspaw was staring warmly at everyone in the group.

_What's with her? _he thought. Mintpaw decided to ignore it and looked back at the Great Rock.

Dapplestar nodded to show he was done and stepped back. Darkstar spoke last.

"I must speak to my deputy before my report."

Mintpaw looked back at the group. Snowpaw, Mousepaw, and Leopardpaw seemed annoyed that the Gathering was paused. He was surprised that Mosspaw's warm look disappeared and was replaced with a guilty look.

Just by looking at her Mintpaw knew something was up.

Darkstar finished talking to his deputy and stepped forward.

"We also have two new apprentices, Mosspaw and Leafpaw. More importantly, ShadowClan has trespassers."

Mintpaw notices all the cats in the hollow tense. _Which Clan did Darkstar think was trespassing on their territory?_ _It's definitely NOT WindClan!_ Mintpaw looked at Mousepaw, Snowpaw, and Leopardpaw. They didn't look guilty. In fact, they looked… suspicious.

Dapplestar looked at Darkstar. "Now, how are you so sure the Clans are trespassing on your territory!"

Swiftstar stepped up and bared her teeth at Dapplestar, "You seemed to defend your Clan pretty quickly! How do we know ThunderClan isn't doing it?"

"How about you let me finish!" Darkstar growled, "These trespassers have also been taking our prey."

"Outrageous! What Clan would take your crowfood?" yelled a cat from RiverClan.

"Apparently, all the Clans want our 'crowfood'." Darkstar replied, glaring at all the other Clans.

**OK, so this is short too, but I promise the next chapter WILL be longer!**

**I also figured out how I'll be posting my stories! There will be a new chapter to "Bonds From Different Clans" every other day. There will be a new chapter to "Grace's Secret" after the new chapter for this story.**

**Please review!**


	11. The Prophecy

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

**Chapter 10**

**RiverClan**

**Leopardpaw's POV**

Leopardpaw's jaw dropped. _Did Darkstar just accuse all the Clans of stealing prey?_

She looked to her side to see her new friends' reactions. They all looked shocked. Then, to Leopardpaw's shock, a ThunderClan apprentice that resembled Snowpaw burst into their group and glared at Mosspaw.

"How dare you let your Clan accuse us all!" she hissed.

"Frostpaw! Don't yell at her like that! She didn't do anything wrong!" Mousepaw stepped up and glared back. Leopardpaw was glad Mosspaw didn't have too.

Frostpaw stood and stared wide-eyed at Mousepaw. Frostpaw looked as if Mousepaw just raked her claws over her face. Her moment of shock didn't last long. Just a heartbeat later, Frostpaw's claws were unsheathed.

"How could you defend her, traitor?" Frostpaw snarled.

"Defending a friend during the full moon isn't a crime, Frostpaw!" Mousepaw stood tall and stared down Frostpaw.

Frostpaw narrowed her eyes. Mousepaw stared into Frostpaw's slits of flame. The stare-down lasted until Frostpaw glared at her denmates and fled to a group of ThunderClan warriors nearby.

"Thank you, Mousepaw." Mosspaw whispered, "You know you didn't have to do that, right?"

"I know." Mousepaw replied, "You didn't deserve her insults."

*****

Leopardpaw parted her jaws to let an enormous yawn escape. The Gathering was over and the RiverClan cats were back in their nests.

During Mousepaw and Frostpaw's fight, Darkstar was explaining how a ShadowClan patrol found a pile of bones just inside their border with RiverClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan scent.

Leopardpaw was tired and wrapped her tail over her nose. After a few heartbeats, sleep overcame her.

In her dream, Leopardpaw was chasing prey. She couldn't see it, but she could scent it and hear its small, almost silent, footsteps. _Almost got it! _Leopardpaw thought.

When she burst into a wide clearing the prey was gone. In its place was a tortoiseshell she-cat. Leopardpaw looked around the clearing. It was not a clearing she knew of. The air felt cool even though it was the beginning of greenleaf's hot days and warm nights. Leopardpaw looked at the tortoiseshell she-cat. "Where am I?" Leopardpaw asked. The she-cat didn't answer her question, but she did start speaking with an eerie voice.

"During a leafbare blizzard, five were born." While she was talking, snow started to cover the ground, "On another leafbare night, the calming snow, the gentle mouse, the peaceful moss, the healing mint, and the fearless leopard will join together and save the Clans from destruction.

When she finished, the she-cat disappeared and the snow was replaced with a raging fire.

**Sorry for my grammar mistake. I fixed it now.**


	12. Recognition

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

**Chapter 11**

**ThunderClan**

**Mousepath's POV**

The leaves rustled as Mousepath, Rockfur, Snowfrost, and Cherrynose walked through the forest.

Silverfur had assigned them to the border patrol. At the last Gathering, WindClan announced that ShadowClan, ThunderClan, and RiverClan scent was found on a pile of rabbit bones just inside the border. Arguments broke out between the Clans and the Gathering ended with the moon covered by clouds.

Dapplestar and Silverfur wanted all the new warriors on the patrol, but Frostpool moved into the nursery with Coppertail's kits a few sunrises ago.

Mousepath was glad. Frostpool and Mousepath haven't gotten over their fight as apprentices.

Rockfur and Cherrynose were now the gossipers of the Clan. They were the first to tell everyone that Frostpool was expecting kits.

Mousepath looked up at the trees. The leaves were turning brown and orange. "Greenleaf is almost over." she commented.

Snowfrost turned and looked at her. "The half-moon is tomorrow."

Mousepath looked back at the trees. Every half-moon, Mousepath and Snowfrost met with Mosseye, Mintfur, and Leopardheart at Fourtrees in secret. Mosseye had told the others that the scent in the ShadowClan territory were only three cats, one for each other Clan. Mintfur had claimed the same thing.

"Mosseye will definitely be a huge help. I know we can solve the Clans' problems with her." Snowfrost said. There was a certain gleam in his eye that tore Mousepath's heart.

"Mintfur has a clue, too you know!" Mousepath replied, trying not to growl. Why does Snowfrost have to speak about Mosseye so fondly?

Mousepath loved spending time with Snowfrost. She was happy enough just to be close enough to drink in his sweet scent. Why couldn't he feel the same?

Rockfur suddenly ran back. "Stay quiet!" she hissed, "Intruders crossed the border!"

Mousepath tensed. It wouldn't be her friends, right? _They wouldn't cross the border!_ a voice said in her head.

She followed Rockfur. Through the trees, Mousepath could see three cats carrying bones and setting them down in a pile. Mousepath was close enough to catch a whiff of their scents. Waving from their pelts were RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan scents.

Mousepath looked at her sister in alarm. Were these the cats that were trespassing on the other Clans' territories?

Mousepath tried to recognize the cats. The first one that she focused on was a black tom. She tried remembering the last few Gatherings. The tom was at the last Gathering! Mousepath remembered seeing him talk to a group of RiverClan warriors. They said his name. Mousepath tried remembering harder. _Hollyberry!_ Hollyberry was the RiverClan traitor!

Now Mousepath focused on the ShadowClan cat. He was grey and looked vaguely familiar. Mousepath looked closer. The upper part of his tail was black. _Blacktail!_ But Blacktail's the deputy!

Mousepath quickly turned her focus to the WindClan cat. She almost choked. She knew the tom right away. Mintfur spoke of him often as an apprentice. Mousepath was too shocked to notice Rockfur and Cherrynose run back to camp.

The WindClan cat was _Emberblaze!_

**YAY! Back to writing! Hope you love the this chapter!**


	13. The Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

**Chapter 12**

**ThundrClan**

**Snowfrost's POV**

Snowfrost tried to keep quiet as he crept to the other side of the warriors' den. He dodged the nests that dotted the ground. Snowfrost froze as Dawnshadow moaned and turned to his side. He was muttering in his sleep. Snowfrost tried to listen. "Clans… battle… destruction." Dawnshadow muttered. Snowfrost tensed. That sounded like the prophecy! Did Dawnshadow know something about it? Snowfrost ignored Dawnshadow's meowing and continued walking through the den. He finally reached the area where Mousepath and Rockfur slept. He gently stepped over Rockfur.

"Mousepath! Mousepath, wake up!" he hissed. Snowfrost looked up to make sure he didn't wake anyone. Mousepath stirred and opened her eyes. "Is it moonhigh already?" she whispered. Snowfrost nodded and Mousepath stood up. They both walked out the den together. Snowfrost and Mousepath stopped when they saw Fuzzytail standing guard at the camp entrance. "Go to the nursery entrance." Snowfrost told Mousepath. They both squeezed out the exit and ran into the forest. Snowfrost noticed Mousepath staring at him. "What?" he asked. Mousepath quickly turned away. "Nothing." she mumbled. Snowfrost ignored it.

After a while, they both arrived at Fourtrees. Leopardheart and Mosseye were already there. Snowfrost felt excited and rushed forward to Mosseye.

"Hi!" Snowfrost exclaimed, mostly to Mosseye. Mosseye looked away in embarrassment. While Mousepath walked toward Leopardheart, Snowfrost heard her growl. _What does Mousepath have against Mosseye?_ Snowfrost thought. Was it obvious that he liked Mosseye? Did Mousepath think he was a traitor? He looked at her but she was talking rapidly to Leopardheart at the other side of the clearing. Leopardheart curiously turned and looked at Snowfrost but Mousepath flicked her with her tail. Snowfrost turned back to Mosseye. "So Mintfur's not here yet?" he asked. "No, we are still waiting for him." Mosseye replied. They both continued in silence. Mosseye shuffled her feet nervously.

Finally Mintfur emerged from the bushes. Everyone rose and formed in a little circle. Leopardheart spoke first, "Well, did anyone get any new information?" Snowfrost spoke, "We were on a patrol and saw RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan cats putting bones inside our territory. There were only three cats. We couldn't identify them, though." Mousepath sighed. "Actually, I did." Snowfrost was shocked, "Why didn't you tell me?" Mousepath glared at him, "I thought that everyone should hear it!" she snapped, baring her teeth. Snowfrost was even more shocked. Mousepath _never_ snapped at him!

She continued, "Hollyberry was there. Blacktail was there, too." Everyone, especially Mosseye, gasped. Mousepath continued, "A-and in WindClan was…was… Oh Mintfur! I just can't tell you!" she exclaimed. Leopardheart walked up to Mousepath.

"Mousepath, it's okay. He'll take it. Do you know how much it hurt when you told me it was Hollyberry from RiverClan? He was my father's best friend. He was like my uncle. Anyway, we all need to know to save the Clans." she assured. "Don't worry, Mousepath. I'll be okay." Mintfur added.

Mousepath took a deep breath. "Okay. The cat from WindClan is…is, Emberblaze."


	14. The Vision

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

**By the way, I changed my name from Mousefire12 to 'Luv-Rain'.**

**Chapter 13**

**ShadowClan**

**Mosseye's POV**

Mosseye stared at Mintfur in shock. Mintfur just stood there, paralyzed from shock. Mousepath looked down at her paws in shame. Mosseye looked at her until finally trying to comfort her, "It's ok, Mousepath." Mousepath lifted her head and glared at her and Snowfrost. Mosseye stepped back from her. _Is she THAT jealous?_ Mosseye looked at Snowfrost. He never noticed why Mousepath was always so mad.

Mosseye, Leopardheart, and even Mintfur knew that Mousepath liked Snowfrost. There was no doubt that cats from ThunderClan knew that, too. Snowfrost kept mooning over Mosseye, and she tried to ignore it. It was too late for Mosseye to stop it, though. Mousepath already considered her as the enemy. It was even too late for Snowfrost. Mousepath had never, EVER, snapped at Snowfrost. She finally cracked and Snowfrost wasn't trusted.

Mintfur was still in shock but he wasn't paralyzed anymore. "B-b-but he couldn't b-b-be!" he stammered. Mosseye felt a surge of sympathy towards him, until he unsheathed his claws and started churning the earth under him. He kept meowing angrily. Mosseye could barely hear him, "Idiot… fox-hearted… traitor!"

Leopardheart stroked his back with her tail. Now that she thought about it, Mosseye felt bad for Leopardheart. She had to comfort Mousepath and now she had Mintfur's problem on her hands. Everyone was silent for a while. They all knew that they just gathered to share information, but they felt more comfortable using this time to hang out.

Mosseye suddenly felt tired. She lied down right before she could pass out. Before she did though, she saw Mousepath do the same. In her dream, she saw a little mouse run to a tree in leaf-bare. The small mouse stopped right in front of the tree. Mosseye looked around to scan the area. To her, it was foreign and strange. She has never been to this part of the forest, but she knew this was StarClan's hunting grounds. Her eyes landed on Mousepath's figure right in front of her. She didn't notice Mosseye yet. Mosseye tried to ignore her and look at the mouse. The mouse inspected the tree but did not seem to find what it was looking for. It went to a nearby tree. There seemed to be something interesting about that tree. The mouse started to scrape some snow off the bottom of the tree. Underneath it was a clump of moss. Before the mouse was finished, a hawk swooped down and grabbed the mouse in its powerful claws.

Snowfrost and Mintfur shook Mosseye awake. After she stood up, slowly and clumsily, Mintfur ran to go help Leopardheart with Mousepath. Snowfrost seemed to pay more attention to Mosseye. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Is something wrong?" Snowfrost asked. He ran to her side, even though she wasn't losing her balance. She tried to edge away from him but he stayed right next to her. Mosseye couldn't stand it anymore. She faced Snowfrost. "I need my own space! Stop trying to comfort me! I don't need your help!" she snapped. She regretted it as soon as Snowfrost's expression changed. He looked hurt and betrayed. He lowered his head and walked to the edge of the clearing. No one had noticed so far. Mosseye felt guilty and horrible.

Mintfur was the first to notice. He looked at Snowfrost sulking at the edge of the clearing and Mosseye sitting alone in the center. He chose to see what was wrong by talking to Snowfrost. Mosseye saw Leopardheart look at her then talk rapidly to Mousepath. Mousepath took a swift glance at her then turn back to Leopardheart. Mosseye fled to the only empty spot in the clearing, behind the Great Rock. There, Mosseye could hide from the hostile glances from the other cats. She thought about the vision from StarClan. She probably wasn't the only one thinking about it. Mousepath must be discussing it with Leopardheart.

Mosseye paced behind the Great Rock. _What does that vision mean?_ The mouse, snow, and moss seemed to be really important. The mouse was taking the snow away from the moss. What if the mouse stood for Mousepath? If that was right then the snow was Snowfrost and the moss was Mosseye! Mousepath will have to take Snowfrost from Mosseye! That didn't make Mosseye feel jealous at all. If Mousepath and Snowfrost were with each other, then Mosseye won't feel as awkward. Then why was the hawk there? Mosseye tried to remember the prophecy. _The calming snow, the gentle mouse, the peaceful moss, the healing mint, and the fearless leopard will join together and save the Clans from destruction._ Destruction… Mosseye thought about that word for a while. The hawk destroyed the mouse before it finished taking the snow. Mosseye knew exactly what the vision meant! Mousepath would have to take Snowfrost from Mosseye before it is too late!


	15. Trouble

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

**Chapter 14**

**WindClan**

**Mintfur's POV**

Mintfur struggled to lift Mousepath from the ground. Leopardheart helped but Mousepath was a little too much for both of them. Mousepath groaned and stretched out her paws. They all lifted her and Mintfur stumbled back when Mousepath's tail whacked his muzzle. "Ow!" he exclaimed. Mousepath looked at him, "Sorry!" she said. Mintfur shook his head. "It's fine." he replied. Mintfur looked at Mosseye to see if she was okay. Snowfrost was at the edge of the clearing, while Mosseye was at the other side.

Mintfur was confused. Snowfrost usually can't stay away from Mosseye. He was relieved that Snowfrost at least wasn't bugging Mosseye. He did feel sorry for Mosseye though. Both him and Leopardheart knew Mousepath was jealous and hated Mosseye for "stealing" Snowfrost. Mintfur decided to ask what finally made Snowfrost stop crowding Mosseye. While he was walking over to him, Mintfur noticed Mosseye look a little hurt.

When he finally got to Snowfrost, Mintfur noticed that Mosseye disappeared. Mintfur looked back at Snowfrost. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked. Snowfrost looked away, "No…" That was all he said. Minfur felt awkward and slowly walked back to Leopardheart. Halfway there, Mintfur heard the bushes rustle. He looked towards ThunderClan and saw a black tail disappear in the underbrush. Mintfur looked around to tell his friends. He ran over to Leopardheart and Mousepath, "Quick! A cat was spying on us!" Mousepath looked alarmed while Leopardheart looked scared.

Just a heart beat later Mosseye appeared from behind the Great Rock, fur bristling and eyes wide in fear. "Cats… Clans… attacked… Emberblaze… Hollyberry!" She panted every word. Leopardheart ran to her side before Mosseye could fall. Mosseye leaned heavily on Leopardheart. Mosseye was curious. He walked in front of Mosseye, "Did they attack you?" Mosseye weakly nodded and turned so Mintfur could see her side. There was a deep scratch and the she-cat was bleeding heavily. Mintfur tried to remember what the medicine cat taught him in case of an emergency. _Cowebs…_ "Cobwebs for bleeding!" he turned to Leopardheart, "Get cobwebs!" Leopardheart nodded and ran into the bushes. Mosseye was breathing heavily. "Take deep breaths, Mosseye!" Mintfur ordered. He could see the difficulty in Mosseye's eyes, but her breathing became calmer and slower. Leopardheart came back with a clump of cowebs. Mintfur took them and pressed it on Mosseye's wound. She started to look like she was in less pain. She sighed in relief and tried to stand up. Mintfur pushed her back, "Rest!"

He turned to Leopardheart, "Look after her!" Then he looked at Mousepath, "You're coming with me and Snowfrost to find the cats." Mousepath looked like she was about to resist, but she nodded yes. The three of them ran into ThunderClan territory. Mousepath led them once they went into the deep forest. Mintfur felt lost in ThunderClan. "How can you live in this?" he asked Snowfrost. Snowfrost looked comfortable in the thick underbrush. He shrugged, "I'm used to it." Mousepath looked at him for one second, and then continued to follow the trail. Snowfrost seemed to notice where they were going. "Why would they be meeting at Twolegplace?" Mousepath looked into the bushes. Her eyes seemed to be far away. "I don't know," she answered. Mintfur could see Twoleg fences and nests through the brush. Mousepath walked forward. "Stay here," she ordered. She disappeared through the underbrush. A second later, she came back. There was nothing but shock in her eyes.

"I know who the ThunderClan cat is!" she exclaimed. Mintfur leaned in to listen.

"It's Dawnshadow!"

**Sorry it's short. Anyways thank you for reviewing. Please read my Warriors/The 39 Clues story, "Grace's Secret".**


	16. Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors**

**Chapter 15**

**RiverClan**

**Leopardheart's POV**

Leopardheart felt torn. Mousepath and Mosseye were her closest friends. Mintfur and Snowfrost were too but they were _toms_! Leopardheart had enough friends that were toms in RiverClan, like Olivenose and Mistyfur. Mousepath despised Mosseye. Leopardheart wasn't sure what to do. It is obvious that Mosseye didn't like Snowfrost like Mousepath did. Mosseye was more… independent.

Leopardheart snapped out of her thoughts as Mosseye moaned in pain. Her bleeding had stopped, but Mosseye was sore. Leopardheart hoped Mosseye's injury wouldn't make her vulnerable to whitecough. Leopardheart leaned down and sniffed Mosseye. She wasn't warm, so Mosseye was doing well.

Leopardheart looked up. She heard the bushes rustle and Mintfur, Snowfrost, and Mousepath walk into the clearing. They were all excited and quickly ran to Leopardheart. Mousepath spoke first, "Dawnshadow's the ThunderClan traitor!" she growled. Snowfrost hung his head, "I should have known! I heard him mumbling about their plans. It sounded like the prophecy, so I thought that he had a dream from StarClan too. I was a fool to think that!" Leopardheart felt sympathetic for Snowfrost, "You're not a fool!"

Mintfur spoke next, "Well besides that, we found out their plan. They were planning to turn the Clans against each other." he paused as Leopardheart gasped, "They want to take over the Clans. They want to rebuild them and take over!"

Leopardheart remembered that Mosseye was there too. She turned back to her. Mintfur took notice of that, "Is she ok?" he asked. Leopardheart nodded, "Her bleeding stopped. She's just sore." Leopardheart looked up to see Mousepath glance at Mosseye. There was sympathy in her eyes and Mousepath turned and slowly walked to the other side of the clearing. She dropped to her paws and let her head rest on her paws. Snowfrost walked to the other side and did the same. Both of their backs were turned away from the center of the clearing. Leopardheart beckoned Mintfur away from Mosseye. "What's wrong with the three of them?" she asked.

"I think Mosseye and Snowfrost argued. I saw Snowfrost a little hurt and that's when Mosseye went behind the Great Rock." Mintfur answered. Leopardheart nodded and she understood, "Why does there have to be drama? Ok, I'll talk to Mousepath and you try to get something out of Mosseye." Mintfur looked like Leopardheart was crazy, "I'm not good at relating to she-cats!" he said. Leopardheart shot him a glare, "Just ask what's wrong!" she snapped.

Leopardheart walked to Mousepath. She was still lying in the same spot, her tail wrapped over her nose. Leopardheart poked Mousepath in the side with her paw. Mousepath grunted and looked up at Leopardheart, "What do you want?" Leopardheart lied down next to her, "I want to know why you're so depressed. What's going on?" Mousepath sighed heavily, "I give up. Snowfrost doesn't like me. He likes _Mosseye_." she said the last word like it was a curse. Leopardheart thought out what she would say next, "Mousepath, yes, he does like Mosseye." After she said that sentence, Mousepath let out a little groan and hid her face again. Leopardheart continued, "_But_ Mosseye doesn't like him." Mousepath's ears pricked up. "Mosseye knows how you like him, Mousepath. She respects your feelings for Snowfrost."

Mousepath raised her head and looked strait at Leopardheart. "Really?" Leopardheart was surprised that those words were the only thing Mousepath would say, "Yes. She finally told Snowfrost she doesn't feel that way about him. Now she feels as if everyone hates her." Mousepath stood up and looked over Leopardheart's shoulder at Mintfur talking to Mosseye. She lowered her head and looked at where Snowfrost was. Leopardheart followed her gaze. Snowfrost was still there facing the thick ThunderClan forest. Mousepath walked over to Mosseye. Leopardheart followed her slowly. When they reached her, Mousepath sat next to Mosseye, "Mosseye, I'm sorry for being… jealous." Mosseye stared at Mousepath, shocked. Leopardheart could tell that she hadn't been expecting this. Mosseye blinked, "Uh, thank you." Mousepath shuffled her paws awkwardly.

Mintfur nodded at Leopardheart. "It's time to go back to our Clans, guys." Mintfur said. Even from across the clearing, Snowfrost seemed to hear him. The five of them rose to their paws and nodded good-bye to each other. Mousepath gave Mosseye a gentle flick of her tail. Leopardheart said good-bye and walked back to RiverClan territory. Once she crossed the river, a warm felling spread through her body. The night turned out right. Mousepath and Mosseye were now friends again.

Leopardheart finally reached the camp. She stuck to the shadows so Silverbrook wouldn't see her sneak in. Once she reached the warriors' den, Leopardheart found her nest near Creampelt and lied down. Sleep came to her easily and Leopardheart was aleep in no time.

**Yay! Mousepath and Mosseye are friends again! Wait to see what happens to Snowfrost!**

**Please review my chapter! If you haven't read my other story, please read it! It's a Warriors/ The 39 Clues crossover called "Grace's Secret".**


	17. Traps

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

**Chapter 16**

**ThunderClan**

**Mousepath's POV**

Mousepath opened her mouth and breathed in the scent in the forest. She could barely smell the scent of a thrush. She crept around a bush and found the thrush pulling a worm from the ground. Mousepath dropped into a hunter's crouch and stalked the bird. The worm wasn't proving to be an easy catch for the thrush. Mousepath prepared to pounce when the growling noise of a monster became louder. The bird's head shot up and it opened its wings to fly away. Mousepath panicked and jumped, her claws out-stretched. The thrush flew away, just out of Mousepath's reach. It screeched out an alarm call.

"Mouse dung!" Mousepath spat. All the prey must have gone into their dens. She looked in the direction of the Thunderpath. Mousepath caught a whiff of a familiar cat scent mixed with the scent of the Thunderpath. She opened her mouth a little more and breathed in deeply. Snowfrost! His scent led to the Thunderpath. Mousepath followed it. She stopped at the cold, hard ground.

At the center of the Thunderpath, was Snowfrost. Mousepath looked to her right to see a red monster coming right towards Snowfrost.

"Snowfrost!" Mousepath called out. He lifted his white head at looked at her. When he saw Mousepath's panicked look, he finally noticed the monster rushing towards him. Mousepath saw him try to run but the monster was already a fox-length away. She turned away her head, unable to watch what will happen next. She heard a thump and the monster's roars fade away. When she looked back, the only thing on the hard, black Thunderpath was a lump of snow-white fur.

"NO! Snowfrost!"

Fuzzytail waked Mousepath. "Stop squirming! You can't give any cat a peaceful sleep." Mousepath looked around the warriors' den to see that she was alone. "Silverfur wants you for the border patrol." He left the den, leaving Mousepath to stretch and yawn. She left the den to meet the rest of the patrol.

Cherrynose and Coppertail were already there with Silverfur, Pouncefoot, Ravenwing, and Blossomnose.

"My kits are going to be beautiful! Your sister is going to be a perfect mother!" Coppertail kept saying to Cherrynose. She looked as if she wanted to claw his ears off. Coppertail stared at the nursery dreamily, as if thinking about his mate and his future kits. Mousepath took Cherrynose to the other side of the group. Cherrynose sighed in relief, "Thank you! He won't stop talking about Frostpool and the kits!" Mousepath's whiskers twitched, "Yeah! He never stops talking!"

Mousepath froze as she saw Snowfrost walk out of the nursery. _Oh, StarClan! Please don't make him part of the patrol!_ Mousepath's ears went hot when Snowfrost joined the patrol and started talking to Coppertail. Cherrynose noticed Mousepath looking at Snowfrost. "If you tell him how you feel, he might feel the same way." she said. Mousepath shook her head, "I don't know."

Daisyfur joined the patrol and the all left. "Where are we going?" Daisyfur asked Silverfur. "To the ShadowClan border." she answered. _Maybe I'll see Mosseye there._ Mousepath looked at Snowfrost. _And maybe I won't._

Mousepath didn't know if Snowfrost still loved Mosseye. All she knew is that Mosseye only loved Snowfrost like a brother. Snowfrost has been avoiding Mousepath since the last half-moon. It made her wish that she never snapped at him when they met with Mintfur, Mosseye, and Leopardheart.

Cherrynose started talking about the new ThunderClan gossip. Mousepath was a little tired of hearing about how Ravenwing is starting to fancy Eagleflight. She started to think about different things. Is she ever going to get Snowfrost to notice how she feels? Would he feel the same way?

Silverfur picked up speed. Mousepath stayed behind with everyone else. Only a heartbeat later, they heard a cat's startled screech. Every cat rushed and found a group of cats waiting for them. Mousepath's claws started to sink into the earth. These cats were obviously rogues and loners. One cat was in front of them all. He was a dark gray tom with piercing blue eyes. Right in front of him was a limp, silver cat.

"Silverfur! No!" Coppertail screeched. Silverfur was the golden tom's mentor, and the relationship between a mentor and their apprentice was strong. Coppertail was about to rush and attack the mysterious tom when Snowfrost held him back.

Ravenwing stepped forward, "What do you want? You'll pay for killing our deputy!"

The gray tom's tail lashed from side to side, "We're here for preparation. There's something coming to all the Clans and we're just here to make sure you get the message." Blossomnose bared her teeth, "By killing our deputy?" she snarled.

The tom grinned, "Just making sure you get it."

"You piece of crowfood!" Mousepath yowled. Then she leaped. The tom didn't expect it. His eyes showed a flash of surprise as she bowled him over. The other cats took Mousepath's surprise attack as a signal to charge into battle.

The tom's surprise didn't last long. He knocked Mousepath on her side and she was stunned for a second. He took the chance to slam his paws on her head and make her dizzy. Mousepath stood up and waited for the tom to run at her. When he did, she got under him and kicked his belly. The tom hit the ground and got back up. Mousepath leaped and twisted in the air. She landed square on the tom's back and raked her claws on him. He yowled in pain and reared back on his hind legs. Mousepath hit the hard ground and went limp. The gray tom stood over her and raised his paw to deliver a final blow. Mousepath saw a flash of white slam into him. Snowfrost started to rake his claws over him whenever the tom tried to attack back. Soon, the tom was covered with his own blood and scratches. Snowfrost drove him back into the bushes, towards the Twolegplace. All the rogues and loners fled when their leader retreated.

Mousepath tried to get up, but her right front paw hurt when she stood up. Snowfrost ran to her side and let her lean on him. "Are you ok?" he asked. Mousepath winced when she put her paw on the ground. "No, I think I hurt my paw. It hurts when I walk." Mousepath complained. Cherrynose ran to Mousepath's other side and she was able to stand up. They led her to where the patrol was gathered around Silverfur's body.

"We need to get her back to camp. The Clan needs to know what happened." Coppertail mewed grimly. Blossomnose walked over to comfort him. "She rests with StarClan now." she said.

Mousepath mourned for the dead deputy. "Ravenwing, Blossomnose, you two carry Silverfur to camp. Cherrynose and I will help Mousepath to camp." Snowfrost said.

The entire patrol returned to camp. Mousepath was the first to get there with Cherrynose and Snowfrost. Rockfur rushed over. "Oh, Mousepath! What happened?"

"Rogues and loners attacked." Mousepath replied.

"Oh!" Rockfur gasped, "I have to tell Spottedpelt and Dapplestar!"

Snowfrost went to Dapplestar's den with Rockfur and Cherrynose took Mousepath to Milkfur's den.

**Thank you for reading! Next chapter comes when I get up to 20 reviews!**


	18. Promotion

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

**Chapter 17**

**ThunderClan**

**Snowfrost's POV**

The Clan gathered and circled Silverfur's limp body. Snowfrost hung his head to mourn his Clan's lost deputy. Every cat came to mourn him. Even Frostpool came outside to watch the Clan mourn. Her belly was getting huge and her kits were due to come any time soon. Coppertail couldn't stand the sight of his deceased mentor, so he was sitting next to Frostpool, his head hung low. Snowfrost felt bad for him. He can't imagine watching Daisyfur die right in front of him.

Snowfrost saw Mousepath watching the Clan from the medicine clearing. Milkfur had said that she broke her paw while fighting. She seemed really grateful that Snowfrost had saved her from the rogue leader. He was just trying to protect a Clanmate. Ever since she snapped at him last half-moon, Snowfrost tried not to get on her bad side.

Cherrynose nudged Snowfrost. He almost yelped from surprise. Cherrynose noticed and looked in the direction her brother was looking. Snowfrost's ears went hot and Cherrynose turned back to him. "Why don't you tell her?" she asked.

"Tell her what?" he asked. Cherrynose rolled her eyes. "Toms." she muttered. She sat down next to him just as Dapplestar came out from his den. He took a while jumping to the top of the High Rock. Snowfrost noticed that he was getting old.

"Our brave deputy, Silverfur, died today in a battle against rogues. We are here to mourn her, and to announce the new deputy." Every cat turned to listen to Dapplestar. Everyone was too busy thinking about Silverfur that they forgot a new deputy must be appointed before moonhigh.

Snowfrost looked at Dawnshadow. He looked eager and his claws were sliding out. Snowfrost hoped that Dapplestar's choice for a deputy wasn't even close to Dawnshadow. The traitor was planning to become deputy. Snowfrost just knew it.

Dapplestar bowed his head to Silverfur. "Silverfur was a loyal and honorable cat. May StarClan guide her path." The Clan took a moment of silence. "It is time for me to appoint the new ThunderClan deputy." The entire Clan looked up. Snowfrost admired the Clan leader's confidence. He wondered if he would ever be ale to address the Clan like Dapplestar did.

Snowfrost felt as if it would be a long time until a Clan leader named him deputy. The entire Clan thought that the new deputy would be either Fuzzytail or Eagleflight. They were both experienced warriors and had proved themselves worthy.

"I say these words in the presence of Silverfur's body, so that she may hear and approve my choice."

Snowfrost noticed that he was holding his breath. He let it out and continued to listen.

"The new deputy is Snowfrost."

**Yay! He's deputy! Please review!**


	19. Sneaking out

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

**Chapter 18**

**ShadowClan**

**Mosseye's POV**

Mosseye watched as her Clan left to go to the Gathering. She was chosen to stay behind because she was falling behind on her duties. Her meeting with Leaopardheart, Mintfur, Snowfrost, and Mousepath left her tired and sluggish a long time. Leafstem mocked her by flicking his tail in goodbye. He knew she wanted to go badly. Luckily, he didn't know _why_ she wanted to go. Mosseye knew that ThunderClan and RiverClan will announce that the other Clans were stealing prey too. _I have to be there!_

Graycloud appeared next to her. "I wanted to go too, but with the Clans turning against each other, warriors have to stay behind and protect camp." Mosseye suddenly had an idea. "Yea…" she whispered. She left Graycloud there, looking confused.

As she walked to the camp entrance, Mosseye passed by the nursery. She stopped the smell the warm, milky scents that came from it. Jayflight recently had a kit with Darkstar. Mosseye decided to visit them. She crawled through the entrance to see Jayflight grooming her kit, a little silver tom. "Hi, Jayflight. How's Silverkit doing?" Mosseye asked.

Jayflight looked up from grooming her kit. "He's doing great. Silverkit's been playing with a piece of moss all day. He's been annoying Lizardtail, too." Silverkit shifted a little in his sleep. His little pink mouth opened up in a yawn.

Mosseye looked at the kit fondly. "Well I just wanted to check if you two were all right. I'm so glad that he's doing great. Do you want a piece of fresh-kill?" Jayflight nodded no and Mosseye left the nursery.

She headed towards the camp entrance. "Where are you going?" a voice asked behind her. Mosseye jumped in surprise. She turned around to see Boulderfur. "Boulderfur! You almost scared me out of my fur!" His whiskers twitched, "So, where are you going?" This time, he was growling a little. "Why's it so important to you?" Boulderfur's tail twitched, "Longwhisker wanted me to check on you, so you don't get into trouble." Mosseye had a feeling he was lying. Her father wasn't a protective cat. "I'm going night hunting." she said, and turned around to leave. She felt Boulderfur's gaze burn into her pelt until she finally exited camp. She let out a sigh of relief.

While she walked to Fourtrees, one question bothered her. Why did Boulderfur care what she did? He was Leafstem's best friend, and it always seemed that neither of them cared what Mosseye did. Was Boulderfur helping Blacktail and the other traitors? That question made Mosseye stop and think. If he was helping them, then the traitors could be getting cats from the Clans to help them. There could be more than just the four cats Mosseye and her friends know. They could attack the Clans from the inside!

Mosseye started to run to Fourtrees. She had to tell the others!

She skidded to a stop when ShadowClan scent reached her nose. Mosseye looked out from behind a bush. Boulderfur was looking at the area around him. _What is he doing?_ She thought. Boulderfur growled and tore up the ground in frustration. He turned around and walked back to camp. _Probably_ _waiting for Blacktail to meet him_. Mosseye thought grimly. Once she was sure he was gone, Mosseye ran the rest of the way.

She reached the Thunderpath and quickly ran across. Luckily, there were no monsters around. The scent of ShadowClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, and RiverClan combined reached her. She crept around the clearing to find her friends. A single cat's scent was nearest. WindClan. She turned around, snarling, to see a startled Mintfur. "What's your problem?" he whispered. Mosseye shook her head, "I- I'm sorry. I snuck out of camp to come. They left me behind." Mintfur nodded, "Me too. I begged Swiftstar to let me come."

"We need to get the others' attention. Come on." Mosseye said. She led Mintfur along the edge of Fourtrees. Finally, they could see a worried-looking Snowfrost and Leopardheart.

"Leopardheart!" Mosseye whispered.

"Snowfrost!" Mintfur hissed.

The two cats' ears pricked up and they turned around to face Mosseye and Mintfur. They both quietly crept away from the other cats at the Gathering and sat with Mosseye and Mintfur in the bushes. "What are you guys doing? Leopardheart and I were worried that you couldn't come!" Snowfrost hissed.

"We couldn't! We both had to sneak out!" Mintfur hissed back. "What are they saying at the Gathering? Where's Mousepath?"

Leopardheart and Snowfrost both exchanged nervous glances. "Well, uh, none of the Clans are actually going near each other." Leopardheart said. "The leaders keep glaring at each other, too." Snowfrost added. "And Mousepath is at camp. We were attacked by rogues and she got hurt."

"Did ThunderClan and RiverClan announce that the bones were found on their territory?" Mosseye asked. "No, not yet." Leopardheart replied. All of a sudden, the cats at the Gathering broke out fighting.


	20. Visions of doom

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains blood, battle scenes, and horrific visions.**

**Chapter 19**

**WindClan**

**Mintfur's POV**

Mintfur stared in horror at the clearing. Cats from all Clan were attacking each other. Apprentices were attacking apprentices. Warriors were attacking warriors. Swiftstar and Crytalstar fought as Dapplestar and Darkstar battled. Blood was being shed. Clouds were gathering in the sky. What was happening on this StarClan-forsaken night?

Mintfur stared at his friends, all with the same horrified expressions. Suddenly, the forest around them became darker. It was all fading into darkness. Mosseye yowled something, but all was quiet. Then, Mintfur could hear her.

"What's happening?"

Snowfrost looked around him, "Where are we?"

Another scene began to form. They were all on top of the Great Rock, looking down at the horrific scene below them. Cats were scattered on the ground. Blood was splattered everywhere. There were no cats alive, anywhere.

Darkness surrounded them again. The scene changed to the ShadowClan camp. There was hardly any difference. The nursery was destroyed, a limp tail stuck out from the elders' den. Warriors were scattered on the ground. Mintfur looked at Mosseye. It was her Clan. She was horrified. She walked to a limp, dark gray shape. Mintfur could barely her the words she choked out.

"He wasn't evil."

The scene changed again, and the four cats were in ThunderClan's camp. It wasn't any different. Snowfrost was staring at the medicine cat den. There was a lump of brown fur. Mintfur gulped. Snowfrost froze.

"NO! MOUSEPATH!" He started running to the medicine clearing, but the camp was fading and was replaced with RiverClan's camp.

Leopardheart stared, open-mouthed, at the camp that lay before her. "NO!" she screeched. Mintfur's ear hurt from how loud Leopardheart yowled. She started tearing the ground in front of her. The scene was engulfed in darkness once more. Mintfur closed his eyes. He knew WindClan was next.

He had to force himself to look at the blood stained WindClan camp. He searched for his parents. His eyes stopped at the gorse bush. There were two scarred, limp bodies. Light brown and black, but that wasn't what made Mintfur's blood turn cold. Two kits stood over both of his parents. They both resembled Mintfur and his parents. The same body shape, the same pelts. The same eyes…

What scared him most is that they were familiar. They were the reason Mintfur's parents were so protective over him. Mintfur's two sisters had died as kits.

The camp was surrounded in a black, cold scene. A brown cat began to form next to Leopardheart. Soon, Mousepath was with the others. She was shaking, and had the same scared expression as the others. There was no doubt that she had seen the Clans' camps. Snowfrost looked like he was about to faint. Four cats stepped out from the darkness. They all had stars in their fur and wise, knowing eyes.

They all spoke in the same strange voice. "_During a leafbare blizzard, five were born_," The floor began to cover up with snow. Mintfur recognized what was happening. It was the prophecy dream all over again. "_On another leafbare night, the calming snow, the gentle mouse, the peaceful moss, the healing mint, and the fearless leopard will join together and save the Clans from destruction._"

Mintfur knew what was going to happen next. He grouped with his friends, his closest companions, and huddled with them. The snow changed to fire and the five cats huddled closer. Mintfur felt the air grow hotter and hotter as the moments went by. When he felt like the fire was going to kill him and his friends, the fire disappeared.

One last picture flashed before the cats. All four traitors, Dawnshadow, Blacktail, Emberblaze, and Hollyberry, stood triumphantly on the Great Rock.

The four cats were once again at Fourtrees. It seemed like no time had passed during their vision, only Mousepath was with them. They were all shaking from what they witnessed. Slowly, they all calmed down. Mousepath looked around, "How did I get here?"

Snowfrost licked her cheek, "It doesn't matter. You're here now." Mousepath looked shocked when Snowfrost did that. She shrugged and leaned against him.

Mosseye faced all the cats, not at all bothered by Snowfrost's sudden show of affection for Mousepath.

"This battle is going to destroy the Clans. We need to stop it." When she saw the doubtful expressions her friends had, she continued. "We are the cats the prophecy is about! We have to do this!" Leopardheart, Snowfrost, and Mousepath still looked troubled.

Mintfur had to admit Mosseye was right. This was all about them. They had to do this. "She's right. Why do you think we are friends? What are the chances that five cats, from different Clans, were destined to become friends? If we don't do something about this, the vision _will_ come true. I don't know about you guys, but I'm in." Mosseye nodded, "Me too."

Leopardheart stood up, "You two are not doing this alone. Count me in."

Mousepath smiled, "I'm in." Snowfrost jumped up, "You're all my friends. I'm not going to be singled out!"

Mintfur grinned. "We need a plan."

**Ooooo! It's their moment of truth! Please REVIEW!**

** I'm serious. I really want reviews.**


	21. Ambush

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors, and I never will.**

**Chapter 20**

**RiverClan**

**Leopardheart's POV**

Leopardheart and her friends were watching the battle at Fourtrees in complete horror. She looked disappointedly at her friends as they fought cats from the different Clans.

"When are we going to start?" Snowfrost hissed to Mintfur, a little impatient. Leopardheart couldn't blame him. The wait was agonizing. She just wanted to get it over with.

"I hate to admit it, Mintfur, but I agree with Snowfrost." She said. Mintfur nodded understandingly.

"We just have to wait for them." He whispered.

Leopardheart sighed and looked back at Fourtrees. She tried to seek out a single cat, which was extremely difficult with every cat at the Gathering fighting everywhere. Finally, Leopardheart spotted him. Hollyberry.

He was fast. His speed made him harder to find. All the cats around him fought fast and fiercely. The way Hollyberry moved made him blend in with the movements around him. He seemed to be looking for the other traitors.

Leopardheart flicked her tail to signal that she had found Hollyberry. No second later, Mintfur did the same. He had found Emberblaze. Mousepath flicked her tail, signaling that she saw Dawnshadow. Everyone waited for Mosseye.

Mosseye was staring intently at the battle, as if finding Blacktail was extremely difficult. Snowfrost paid most of his attention to her. He had nothing else to do. The group wanted Mousepath to search for Dawnshadow. It was nothing personal against Snowfrost but everyone thought Mousepath had more of a keen eye.

Finally, Mosseye flicked her tail. The group watched the traitors more focused. They wanted to wait until the traitors were with each other so that they could set an ambush.

Leopardheart focused on Hollyberry. He was moving towards the Great Rock. Leopardheart noticed Dawnshadow close to him. A few fox-lengths away, Emberblaze was walking the same direction.

Mousepath nodded to everyone. It was time. The cats shot up the trees and jumped from tree to tree. Mousepath and Snowfrost had taught them before they started the plan. Luckily, they were fast learners.

Leopardheart climbed one tree that seemed to be really old. She got on the tip of one branch. Leopardheart crouched and pushed off with all her might. She landed on the tip of another branch on another tree. They continued like this until they found the traitors at the Twolegplace.

Dawnshadow was talking to a rogue. Mousepath and Snowfrost tensed. Leopardheart could hear Mousepath whisper, "It's him,"

Dawnshadow talked fast and quietly. Soon, the rouge turned around and left. Leopardheart crouched, but not to leap to another tree. She saw Snowfrost, Mintfur, and Mosseye do the same. Snowfrost flicked his tail.

_One…_

He did it again.

Two…

It seemed to take forever, but Snowfrost flicked his tail once more.

Three!

Leopardheart jumped and landed on Hollyberry. He yelped from surprise and tried to knock Leopardheart off. She jumped off him and attacked him before he could do anything. Her claws were ready to sink into his pelt. She raised her paw to land a blow. Before she could, another cat crashed into her. Leopardheart landed on the ground with a _thud_.

Emberblaze was standing over her victoriously. Three fox-lengths away, Mintfur groaned, rolling on the ground. Leopardheart tried to fight back, but Emberblaze kept her busy while Hollyberry shook himself. Sooner than Leopardheart expected, Hollyberry was next to Emberblaze. Leopardheart tried to scramble away, but Hollyberry scratched her ribs and Emberblaze knocked hit her head with his paws.

Leopardheart looked into the trees, hoping to find Mousepath. She did, but it wasn't how she wanted. Mousepath was looking at her friends' own, personal battles. Her claws were unsheathed and her pelt was bristling. The problem was her eyes weren't filled with battle. They were filled with fear. She was watching Mosseye and Snowfrost. She hadn't spotted Mintfur's groaning pile of fur or Emberblaze teaming up with Hollyberry to kill Leopardheart. She didn't want to yell for Mousepath while looking at her. It would give her away. Instead, Leopardheart let out an agonizing wail. Mousepath looked at her. She wasn't the only one. Dawnshadow and Blacktail were slightly startled and looked Leopardheart's direction really quickly. It wasn't much but it gave Mosseye and Snowfrost enough time to attack. Snowfrost leaped and bit down on Dawnshadow's neck. Mosseye scratched Blacktail's back. When he turned around, she had her claws ready. She raked her claws across his throat. Dawnshadow and Blacktail were dead now.

Mousepath leaped to the tree above Leopardheart, Emberblaze, and Hollyberry. Leopardheart looked up at Mousepath, pleading for her to help.

"Praying for StarClan?" Hollyberry sneered.

Mousepath landed on Hollyberry. He fell and stumbled while Mousepath tore at his pelt. Leopardheart hit Emberblaze's head when he was distracted. Soon, Mosseye was fighting Emberblaze with Leopardheart and Snowfrost was fighting Hollyberry with Mousepath. Leopardheart and Mosseye managed to fight and drive Emberblaze back, but at one point, he was far enough to flee. Emberblaze took the chance. He turned tail and ran in the direction of Twolegplace. Leopardheart and Mosseye watched as he ran. When they were sure he disappeared, Leopardheart and Mosseye ran back to where Mousepath and Snowfrost were fighting.

In front of them, Hollyberry was limp and his mouth was frozen in a snarl. Mousepath and Snowfrost were panting hard.

"Mintfur needs help!" Leopardheart told the others. They all raced to Mintfur's groaning form.

"Mintfur! Mintfur! Tell us what you need!" Mosseye said. Mintfur mumbled something too quiet to hear.

"What?"

"Cobwebs, marigold," he moaned. Mousepath and Mosseye nodded and ran into the trees.

Leopardheart rolled Mintfur over to reveal a deep cut in his side. Mintfur moaned in pain again. Leopardheart and Snowfrost started to lick his wound. Blood kept seeping out, but Mosseye was back with cobwebs. She set them on Mintfur's wound and kept her paw there. When Mousepath was back with marigold, the bleeding had almost stopped. The group waited in silence as Mosseye tried to stop the bleeding. Finally, she removed the cobwebs and Mousepath came forward.

"What do I do with the marigold, Mintfur?"

"Chew it."

Mousepath did as he said, and then she spit it onto Mintfur's cut. He groaned in pain.

"What's wrong?" Mousepath asked.

"Nothing. I forgot to remember it stings." Mintfur said before Mousepath could freak out.

Mintfur tried to stand, but he couldn't. Snowfrost and Leopardheart stood on both of his sides. Together, they all got Mintfur back to the edge of Fourtrees. The yowls of cats in pain blocked Leopardheart's ears from any other noise.

Mintfur was able to ask one more question before he became unconscious: "What happened to Emberblaze?"

Snowfrost and Mousepath looked at Leopardheart and Mosseye, waiting for the answer.

Leopardheart had her head down as Mosseye explained. "He ran away towards Twolegplace."

Mintfur nodded, and then he lay his head down. Soon, Mintfur's breathing was slow and steady.

Leopardheart looked at the battle. "We need to stop it now." She said.

Mousepath appeared next to her. "Rogues are coming. We need the Clans to fight against them instead of each other."

Leopardheart looked at the Great Rock. She was sure one of the leaders had already lost a life. "Come on. We need to stop the leaders first."

**Please read and review. I really am serious about the reviewing. I want more reviews than chapters. So please REVIEW!**


	22. Convinced

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

**Chapter 21**

**ThunderClan**

**Mousepath's POV**

Mousepath lied down near Mintfur. She watched Leopardheart and Snowfrost pace while Mosseye checked on Mintfur's wounds.

Leopardheart sat down with a loud sigh.

"So how are we going to get to the Great Rock without getting caught in a fight? Some cats are definately going to choose to fight at least one of us!" Leopardheart said.

Mosseye shook her head, "Why don't we go with _my plan_ and sneak around the edge. We could try to climb the Great Rock from the back. Mousepath and Leopardheart can stop Swiftstar and Crystalstar from fighting and Snowfrost and I can stop Dapplestar and Darkstar."

Mousepath gave her a questioning glance, "I think it would be better if _I _stoppped Dapplestar."

"Snowfrost is his deputy. What are the chances that he would fight with his deputy?" Mosseye replied.

"Well, they're bigger than the chance that he would fight with his _daughter!"_ Mousepath pointed out.

Leopardheart, Mosseye, and Snowfrost shot Mousepath a surprised glance. Snowfrost's confusion changed to understandment in a little while. Leopardheart and Mosseye's expressions did not change. Mousepath realized that she never told her friends that her father was Dapplestar. Snowfrost only knew because he was in ThunderClan with her. They only knew each others mothers.

Mosseye gave her one more surprised look before replying, "Oh! Well, uh, then you can stop him then. So now Snowfrost stops Swiftstar, I stop Darkstar, Leopardheart stops Crystalstar, and Mousepath stops Dapplestar."

Leopardheart nodded, "Agreed."

"So, we follow Mosseye's plan?" Snowfrost asked.

"Of course! When do we start?" Mousepath said.

Mosseye thought for a second, "Now."

Mousepath stood up and walked towards Leopardheart and Snowfrost. She watched Mintfur breathe.

"What about Mintfur?" Mousepath didn't really mean to say it aloud but the more she thought about it, the more important it seemed to be.

Mosseye looked at Mintfur, "We'll just have to leave him here. No cats are leaving the battle, but they might decide to later on."

Snowfrost shook his head, "I don't feel comfortable leaving him alone without a cat to protect him. If he's in pain while we're gone, who'll help him then?"

Mousepath looked at Snowfrost then at Mintfur. Why did this have to be so frustrating!

Leopardheart was thinking hard.

"I agree with Mosseye. We'll have to take the chance. Even if cats _do _leave the battle, why would they attack an unconcious, wounded cat."

Snowfrost let out a heavy sigh, "Fine, but we'll come back right after we stop them."

Mousepath and Leopardheart dragged Mintfur to the protection of a large bush. They had made a nest from the materials around them. Once they made sure that he was safely covered, the group ran along the edge of Fourtrees. In a while, they were right next to the Great Rock.

Mousepath stopped with Snowfrost. They dropped to the ground near a tree to catch their breath. Leopardheart caught up and joined them. Mosseye just stood at the base of the Great Rock. She beckoned the others with her tail and she started climbing. Mousepath followed.

When they reached the top, Mousepath and Mosseye ran to Dapplestar and Darkstar.

"Dapplestar, _stop_!" Mousepath yowled.

"Stop it!" Mosseye added.

Dapplestar looked at Mousepath for one second before Darkstar attacked him. Mosseye rushed forward and tried to break apart the battle. Mousepath helped her. In her desperation, Mousepath yowled, "Stop! There were traitors! The Clans are innocent! Don't kill each other!"

Dapplestar and Darkstar stopped, frozen in shock. Swiftstar and Crystalstar heard her too.

"Who were the traitors?" Crystalstar asked.

"Dawnshadow from ThunderClan, Blacktail from ShadowClan, Emberblaze from WindClan, and Hollyberry from RiverClan." Leopardheart answered.

The leaders exchanged glances.

"We took care of Blacktail, Hollyberry, and Dawnshadow, but Emberblaze ran off towards the Twolegplace." Snowfrost added.

"We need to get the Clans' to stop fighting! Rogues from Twolegplace are coming." Mosseye said.

Dapplestar hung his head as if thinking about what to do. Darkstar seemed to get the idea faster. He turned around and faced the battle.

"_Stop!" _he yowled.

A few cats looked up at the Great Rock startled, but soon, they were caught in battles.

Crystalstar, Swiftstar and Dapplestar joined Darkstar.

"_STOP!" _they all yowled.

Cats began to stop fighting. Some continued but soon more cats broke up their fights. Soon, all cats had stopped. They were still glaring at each other, though. They started shifting until they were all in four groups, the ThunderClan cats, the RiverClan cats, the WindClan cats, and the ShadowClan cats.

Darkstar looked at the other leaders as if asking for permission to speak. They all nodded. Darkstar turned back to the Clans. "We have been told that four traitors, one from each Clan, have been turning all of the Clans against each other. We have also been told that rogues are coming. We all must join together to protect our territories."

When he finished, a painful yowl came from the RiverClan group. Mousepath shot a glance towards RiverClan. The rogues had arrived.

**Please review. Even though this chapter is really bad. Sorry it took so long to update.**


	23. Rogues

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

**Chapter 22**

**ThunderClan**

**Snowfrost's POV**

Snowfrost jumped down from the Great Rock and into the battle. He looked behind him and saw the leaders, Mousepath, and Leopardheart join. Mosseye ran towards where they kept Mintfur hidden. Snowfrost turned back to the battle. He attacked the first rogue he saw, a large silver tabby tom.

He had to admit that the rogue was a challenge. The rogue fought as hard as the strongest warrior, but he fought without strategy. Snowfrost didn't fight as strong, but he had the strategies he learned from being an apprentice.

The rogue just tried to get a deep scratch into Snowfrost's pelt, but Snowfrost saw the attacks coming and dogded them. The rogue was just too predictable. Soon, the rogue was rushing towards he woods. Snowfrost looked around for more rogues. He was glad that there were a lot of rogues escaping from the battle. There may have been more rogues but the Clans were trained from the moment they were old enough to fight.

Suddenly, something slammed into Snowfrost's side. He was thrown to the ground. He tried to roll and turn around but the mysterious enemy kept him pinned to the ground. A rough voice spoke in his ear.

"Don't think that I'm finished with you just yet. I'm not going to kill you now, but I will soon. Tell your little friends that for me, okay? Oh, and don't think I forgot my _dear_ apprentice. He may be safe in his hiding place, but he will be the first to feel my vengance." Snowfrost stiffened. He was Emberblaze! "If you think this group of rogues is large, imagine the group I'll bring to you Clans when I'm done preparing." Emberblaze laughed and Snowfrost felt him let go. Snowfrost jumped up and turned around. Emberblaze was gone.

His blood chilled. Emberblaze may not be a threat right now, but he was going to be a very dangerous enemy. He had to warn the others.

Snowfrost looked around and saw Leopardheart's golden fur. She was snarling at a pale black she-cat. Snowfrost couldn't wait for her fight to end. He needed to tell her about Emberblaze _now. _He crouched and leaped towards the startled rogue. Leopardheart was also surprised. She just stood there before joining Snowfrost. The black she-cat yowled and tried to get away from Leopardheart and Snowfrost. Soon, the black she-cat was running for Twolegplace.

Leopardheart turned around and glared at Snowfrost. "I had her! I didn't need any help!"

"I know that! I needed to tell you something! I couldn't wait until you were done!" Snowfrost hissed.

"What is it then?"

"Emberblaze gave me a message. He said that he was going to gather more rogues while he was in hiding. He's not done with us yet."

Leopardheart looked like she was letting that sink in. "We have to tell the others," Snowfrost was about to say that was his idea, but Leopardheart wasn't done talking. "_After _the battle. The battle is more important right now. We need to get rid of the rogues first."

Snowfrost nodded. He really wanted to tell Mosseye and Mousepath, but Leopardheart was right.

He turned around and looked for more rogues to fight.

**Sorry it's so short! I didn't have a lot to write in this chapter. :(**

**Please**

**Review**

**!**

**Thank you!**


	24. Brother

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

**Chapter 23**

** ShadowClan**

**Mosseye's POV**

Mosseye looked around to watch her friends run into battle. Snowfrost, Leopardheart, and Mousepath ran into the sea of cats. Mosseye was really worried about Mintfur. She ran back into the forest. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would leap out of her chest. She had no idea if some rogues found Mintfur or not. Mosseye picked up speed. She began to go so fast, she felt like a WindClan cat.

She was almost at Mintfur's hiding place when something slammed into her side. It bowled her over and Mosseye slid on the ground towards a tree. She hit the trunk with a _thud and _yelped in pain. Mosseye managed to roll over to glimpse her attacker. It was a tortoiseshell she-cat with many scars along her side. Her eyes burned with hatred. Mosseye shot a glance in the direction Mintfur's hiding place was. Unfortunately, the rogue she-cat saw Mosseye look. She growled in victory.

"So that's where you hid your little friend. The leader would be pleased." she growled. Mosseye's eyes widened.

"Who is leading the rogues?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

The rogue narrowed her eyes, "I'm not going to tell _you_!"

She began to walk up to Mosseye. Mosseye let the rogue think that she was too injured to fight back. She waited for the she-cat to get close enough to attack.

Mosseye was as startled as the rogue when a light gray figure slammed into the tortoiseshell. The she-cat screeched in rage and tried to attack the light gray cat. Mosseye growled. She was going to attack the rogue, if only the other cat hadn't attacked first. She stood up and ran to where the light gray cat and the rogue were battling. She yowled and joined the light gray cat.

The rogue let out another screech of anger. She tried to run towards Mintfur but Mosseye hit the side of her head with her paw. The rogue went limp.

Mosseye looked at the tortoiseshell in surprise. Was her blow that strong? She let the thought go. Mosseye turned angrily to the light gray cat.

"Leafstem!" she gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." he replied, "You're supposed to be at camp."

"It's none of your buisness." Mosseye narrowed her eyes, "Were you following me?"

Leafstem glared back, "Maybe. Boulderfur was supposed to watch you."

"He said Longwhisker wanted him to check on me. _You_ told him to watch me? Why would you care about what I do?"

"You're my sister, duh!"

"So now you choose to care about me. What about all those times you and Boulderfur bullied me as a kit and apprentice?"

"That was called _fun_!"

"Fun for you!"

"Exactly! But Boulderfur always did it because he liked you."

Mosseye was shocked. Boulderfur _liked_ her? "Huh?"

Leafstem's eyes widened like he just understood what he just said, "He's going to turn me into crowfood."

Mosseye decided to change the subject, "I need to help my friend."

Leafstem nodded, "Where?"

"Follow me." Mosseye replied.

She turned around and ran off towards Mintfur's hiding place. Leafstem was right behind her. Mosseye's whiskers twitched when Leafstem almost ran into a tree. He wasn't as used to ThunderClan territory as Mosseye was.

Once Mosseye started to recognize the area where they hid Mintfur, she picked up speed. Leafstem struggled to keep up with Mosseye's random twists and turns.

Finally, they reached the bush where Mintfur was. Mosseye rushed forward and stopped when she saw that Mintfur wasn't there.

**I hope that was interesting. Please review.**


	25. Protection

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had an extremely bad case of writer's block _and_ school started! I've been stuck with homework like EVERYDAY!**

**A/N (SUPER IMPORTANT!): Please vote on my poll on my profile. Please! It's really important! It's about my last chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

**Chapter 24**

**WindClan**

**Mintfur's POV**

Mintfur staggered in ThunderClan's woods. He felt trapped here. The trees were everywhere, their leaves covering up the sky. Mintfur badly wished he could be under the clear sky and open space again! Mintfur shook the thoughts out of his head. He had to keep his mind open to his surroundings.

He woke up a while ago under the shelter of a bush. It took him a while to get up from the makshift nest his friends had made, but he ended up walking away from the bush in no time. He was looking for his friends, even when he was half-asleep.

Mintfur gasped in surprise as he tripped over a tree's large roots. He yelped as he landed on his injured side. He growled in pain while he got to his paws again.

His ears pricked up as he heard something in the bushes. Mintfur's fur bristled along his spine and his claws slowly slid out. He backed away towards a tree the oppostie direction from the noise. Mintfur bared his teeth.

"Who's there?" he snarled.

A cat with light gray fur stepped out from the bushes. He leaned his head towards one side. Mintfur kept his claws out and stepped closer to the tree.

"Who are you?" Mintfur growled. The tom examined Mintfur before replying.

"I'm Leafstem. Are you Mintfur?"

He sounded so calm while responding. Mintfur's annoyance grew. Why was he looking for him anyway?

"Yes, I'm Mintfur." he said, tail flicking with annoyance.

Leafstem's eyes grew and lighted up. Mintfur stared at him as if he just ate a rotten crow. This tom was acting very strangely.

"Mosseye was looking for you! Come with me!" Leafstem turned and darted into the bushes. Mintfur tried to follow as fast as he could, but the pain in his side was keeping him from following quickly.

"Leafstem! Wait!" he called out. Leafstem turned around rapidly with a scared look in his eyes that shushed Mintfur.

"Don't yell so loud! There are rogues in the forest! One of them attacked Mosseye earlier." he hissed.

"Where are you going to take me?" questioned Mintfur. Leafstem looked at him seriously.

"Back to the clearing where Mosseye and the others left you." he turned back ahead, "She won't tell me what she has been doing lately."

Mintfur glared at Leafstem. At first he was excited to have found him and now Leafstem sounded slightly bitter just because Mosseye would not tell him everything. Mintfur wondered what relation Leafstem had to Mosseye. He was obviously in ShadowClan. Mintfur looked a little closer. Leafstem's pelt did look similar to Mosseye's. Even his eyes were green, but they were not as large or as green as Mosseye's. Mintfur knew at once that they were siblings.

Leafstem and Mintfur began to enter slightly familiar territory. Mintfur noticed that it was the route he and his friends took while walking to the Twolegplace. Leafstem slowed down a bit, not as used to ThunderClan's territory as Mintfur was. Mintfur started to walk confidently with Leafstem half-following, half-leading.

Just a few moments later, Leafstem and Mintfur arrived in the clearing where Mosseye was waiting. She was sitting and staring at the ground. When Mintfur came out from the bushes, her head shot up and filled with relief.

"You're all right!" she exclaimed. Then her expression became serious, "Where in StarClan were you? I looked to see if you were still hidden in that bush and you weren't! I thought the rogues got to you!"

Leafstem saved Mintfur from explaining. "What's all this about, Mosseye? Do you know about the prey stealing? Why don't you tell me?"

Mosseye shot a quick glance at Mintfur. He was silently begging her not to tell. This was their secret, not Leafstem's.

Mosseye looked back at Leafstem. Mintfur could tell that Mosseye really wanted to tell him.

"Leafstem, we-"

Leafstem cut her off. "You're my littermate! How could you not tell me?"

When Mosseye looked at Mintfur again, he slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Leafstem but I can't." Mosseye looked at the ground.

Leafstem glared at her. Before he could say anything, Mintfur stepped to his side. "Listen, Leafstem, this isn't your problem. It's ours. Soon, we'll tell all the Clans." Leafstem turned to look at Mintfur. He stared at him through narrowed eyes.

"Leafstem, don't blame Mintfur. I wouldn't have told you anyway." Mosseye said.

Leafstem looked back at his sister, astonished. Then he hung his head. "Fine. I'll find out when everyone else does."

Mintfur really thought Leafstem was really wierd. First, he was happy that he found Mintfur, then he was bitter that he didn't know what was going on, then he just accepted that his littermate will not tell him what was happening.

Mintfur decided to change the subject. "Where is everyone else?" Mosseye's ears pricked up, suddenly alert. Mintfur followed suit. He didn't hear anything except the faint yowls in the distance. His eyes widened and he looked at Mosseye.

"They're the rogues aren't they?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

Mosseye slowly nodded. Mintfur's tail lashed side to side. "We have to help!" he exclaimed.

Mosseye shook her head. "No. The rogues aren't trained. The fight is most likely half-way over by now."

"But we can end the fight faster!"

"No! You're not fighting! Not while you're still healing!" she scolded.

Mintfur's claws slid out and he lashed his tail more. He started to tear the ground in front of him. The walk there let Mintfur get used to the pain on his side. Tearing up the ground made his side burn.

Standing in the clearing with Mosseye made Mintfur think of the prophecy. Moss and mint were used to heal, they were not fierce. Mintfur and Mosseye weren't the best fighters. Mintfur even knew many herbs from watching the medicine cats so much. The prophecy said "the healing mint" and "the peaceful moss". Mintfur did have a habit of healing his friends and Mosseye liked things to be peaceful.

Mintfur glared at Mosseye. "I'm going there, even if StarClan tries to hold me back!" Mosseye returned the glare. Leafstem looked at his littermate then at Mintfur. He bowed his head. "I'll follow Mintfur there." Mosseye's head shot in Leafstem's direction. Mintfur looked at Leafstem in surprise.

"I'll only take Mintfur halfway." Leafstem explained, "I promise."

Mosseye's tail twitched. "Fine." she said.

Mintfur rolled his eyes. He actually needed Mosseye's _permission_ like he was a kit. Mintfur turned away from Leafstem and began to walk towards Fourtrees. Leafstem followed and Mosseye raced ahead. Mintfur guessed she was going ahead to check for rogues. _I'm not a kit!_ He almost yowled it out at her, but he remembered the time he was angry at his parents when he was an apprentice.

_"You were too young to take on a full grown badger."_

_"So that's all you've got? 'I'm too young'!"_

Those words raced through Mintfur's head. His father and mother wanted to protect him from the badger all those moons ago. He didn't understand why they were so protective over him until the vision where the WindClan camp was in ruins, with both of his parents dead. Mintfur would never be able to forget the two small figures standing above Hareheart and Robinsong's bodies...

A deep shudder passed down Mintfur's spine. Those two figures... Mintfur knew them. His two sisters. Hareheart and Robinsong were protective because they just didn't want their one remaining kit to die.

Mosseye was acting like Hareheart and Robinsong, and Mintfur was responding the same way he did with them. He was angry at all three of them for holding him back from proving himself in a fight. He wanted to prove that he was a strong fighter. Mosseye, Hareheart, and Robinsong couldn't be lamed though. They were just trying to protect Mintfur.

Soon, Mintfur, Mosseye, and Leafstem were close enough to hear the yowls from the battle. Leafstem kept walking, and Mosseye almost followed. She turned to Mintfur. "Stay here." she said in a commanding voice. She turned and followed her littermate into the bushes. Mintfur waited until he couldn't see them anymore before following them. He turned and followed a different path towards Fourtrees. He knew staying was for his safety, but he had enough of safety. He was going to the battle.


	26. Victory

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

**A/N: I see that some people have voted on my poll! :) Thanks, and if you haven't voted, please, please, please, PLEASE vote.**

**Chapter 25**

**RiverClan**

**Leopardheart's POV**

Leopardheart checked around for more rogues. Cats screeched in battles all around her. A familiar yowl made Leopardheart's blood turn cold.

"Help! Leopardheart!"

Leopardheart turned around in horror. Creampelt was being attacked by two large, muscular rogues. Her ear was torn and her once glossy pelt was matted with blood.

"Creampelt!" Everything vanished around Leopardheart as she ran to save her littermate. She leaped behind the closest rogue, a ginger tom, and clamped her jaws onto his tail.

"_Mrow!_" The rouge yowled. Leopardheart quickly backed up before he could slash her with his claws. She delivered a front paw blow and aimed for the soft part of the head. This rouge messed with her littermate. He wasn't going to live to regret it.

"_You piece of fox dung!_" Leopardheart growled. She gave another front paw blow and twisted under the rogue to deliver a belly rake. The rogue growled and lunged at Leopardheart. She dogded and scrathched him along his side with her claws. The rogue's friend, a dark tabby tom, looked away from Creampelt and saw Leopardheart battling. He turned away from Creampelt.

Leopardheart was used to the rouges' fighting techniques. She fought a lot of the rogues already. What Leopardheart didn't expect was that the rogue now turning away from her littermate was actually a good fighter. She gasped as his claws tore her ear. The ginger rogue glared at her, but his eyes sparkled in revenge, like he knew his friend would defeat Leopardheart. She norrowed her eyes. These rogues weren't making her nervous. Leopardheart glanced at Creampelt. Her sister was slowly limping away from the rogues and met Leopardheart's gaze. Leopardheart nodded softly. _Go! Get help!_

"You and your friends are lucky," the tabby tom snarled. Leopardheart bared her teeth and lashed her tail.

The ginger tom chuckled, "We were ordered to let you and the _others _live."

Leopardheart kept her eyes narrowed and tried to look calm, even though Snowfrost had already told her this and she wanted to rip their throats out.

"Anything _new_ you want to tell me? If not, then you can say you don't. I'd be happy to tear your pelts now."

The rogues laughed. Leopardheart's claws dug into the ground.

"Were you told not even your kin would be safe?" the ginger tom grinned.

"That she-cat had soft fur. Perfect lining for my nest." the tabby tom purred.

Leopardheart looked at Creampelt again. Her eyes widened in horror and she crawled a little faster.

"You'll never hurt my family!" Leopardheart spat. She lunged at the tabby, her anger flowing through her claws. She slammed her paw against the rogue's head. She loved seeing the tom's eyes shaking in his skull.

The ginger tom leaped at her from the side. He knocked her over and pinned her to the ground. Leopardheart was stunned when she hit the hard, bloodstained ground. The ginger tom leaned down and growled in her ear.

"We were told not to kill any of you five, but I'm sure no one will mind if I kill you now."

Leopardheart twisted and raked the tom's belly with her sharpened claws. She squirmed out as the rogue yowled in pain. She pushed the tom down and bit down hard on the back of his neck. He let out a small yelp before he went limp. His face was frozen in a snarl. Leopardheart was turning back to the tabby tom but all she saw was Mistyfur crouched by a lump of tabby fur.

"Thanks," she kept her voice calm as she spoke to the older warrior, "but I didn't need help."

Mistyfur shook his head, "It wasn't for you. He attacked Creamfur." His tone told Leopardheart exactly what he meant. He loved Creamfur.

She nodded and Mistyfur turned to where Creamfur was limping.

Leopardheart watched as Mistyfur helped up Creamfur and cautiously led her out of the crowd of fighting cats. Leopardheart looked away from them and scanned the cats around her. There was a lot of blood, but Leopardheart didn't see any familiar dead cats. Most, if not all, the dead cats were rogues, and Leopardheart was glad to see that the Clan cats were doing well. As she scanned the battle, Leopardheart saw a flash of familiar brown fur. _Mintfur?_

What was he doing here? Why'd he leave his hiding place? _Why was he fighting?_

Leopardheart ran to where he was fighting a small she-cat. She had creamy fur and looked light and agile. She twisted and avoided every blow Mintfur tried to strike. Her claws always found their way to Mintfur's pelt.

Leopardheart attacked the she-cat while she was turned away. The rogue was so interested in fighting Mintfur that she didn't have enough time to fight back before Leopardheart gave a killing bite. She turned to glare at Mintfur.

"Are you _mouse brained_?" she growled. Mintfur's response was an irritated grumble.

Leopardheart was about to scold the tom, even though he was about the same age as her, when a panicked yowl erupted from the edge of Fourtrees.

"_Rogues retreat!_"

Leopardheart watched as the remaining rogues escaped their current battles and fled back to Twolegplace. The Clan cats watched and waited for them do disappear in the trees and bushes. Once the last rogues were out of sight, the leaders slowly climbed the Great Rock. Crystalstar was covered in blood, and Leopardheart hoped it wasn't her own.

"Cats of the Clans," Darkstar yowled, "there were traitors in the Clans."

"There was one cat from each Clan who betrayed all of us." Swiftstar continued.

Crystalstar said the next part, "Dawnshadow from ThunderClan, Blacktail from ShadowClan, Emberblaze from WindClan, and Hollyberry from RiverClan." There was a shocked silence in the group of tired and injured Clan cats.

"It was only those cats," Dapplestar finished, "the rest of all the Clan cats are not to blame."

"How did you find out who was doing this?" a cat yowled out. Leopardheart searched for the cat and saw it was Rainheart, a she-cat from her Clan. Leopardheart grew stiff. What would the Clans think of Leopardheart and her friends if they found out that they kept it all a secret until now?

"A few cats found the traitors and reported to us before the rogues came." Swiftstar answered. Leopardheart let out a sigh of relief.

"We should all go to our camps to heal and rest." Darkstar announced.

"Let StarClan forgive us all for letting traitors turn the Clans against each other." Crystalstar added.

The cats started to gather in their Clans. Leopardheart looked for her Clanmates. She saw Mistyfur cleaning the blood from Creampelt's fur. Leopardheart walked towards them and nodded to Mistyfur to let him know he can go. He hesitantly took a step back, then turned and disappeared into the crowd of cats. Creampelt looked at Leopardheart.

"It was you wasn't it?"

Leopardheart knew what Creampelt meant. She knew Leopardheart was one of the few cats who found out who the traitors were.

"Yes." Leopardheart confirmed. "How did you know?"

"I noticed you always left during the half-moon. When you came back, your fur was always slightly wet and you smelled like the river. I knew you went in the river to wash off a scent."

Leopardheart admired her littermate's intelligence. She didn't think that any cat would notice. She saw Creampelt's gaze switched to someting behind her. Leopardheart turned her head and saw Mistyfur was talking to his brother, Olivenose.

"He loves you." Leopardheart told her sister. Creampelt looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" she asked hopefully. Leopardheart nodded and Creampelt purred in happiness.

Leopardheart felt happy for her littermate and Clanmates. They were all alive and with her. She didn't care about the future rogue threat at that moment. She even forgot about her friends until Mintfur appeared at her side.

"We need to find the others." he said.

Leopardheart nodded, said bye to Creampelt, and followed Mintfur.

**Okay, so tell me what you think. I also need more votes on my poll. I can't use a tie! As I said at the beginning of this chapter, thank you to the people who voted and I still need more : This ISN'T the last chapter. The next isn't either. The last chapter will be the Epilogue, so I'd be happy if you guys didn't vote on Mousepath. I'm really sorry for not mentioning this when I first introduced the poll. I'm REALLY sorry! Please vote on who YOU think is worthy enough for the Epilogue.**


	27. Future Challenges

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

**Chapter 26**

**ThunderClan**

**Mousepath's POV**

Mousepath watched the cats around her join their Clans. She looked around for her friends, hoping they didn't get injured. She was closest to the part of the forest where the rogues fled. She kept glancing back in case any cats were sneaking up behind her. Everytime she saw a white, light brown, gray, or spotted pelt, Mousepath went alert.

Her friends weren't anywhere in sight, and Mousepath was starting to worry. She kept her thoughts on her Clanmates to avoid thinking about the possibility that her friends perished.

She was too busy keeping her mind off her friends to notice Rockfur limping towards her.

"Oh, Mousepath!" Rockfur called out, her voice filled with relief and happiness. Mousepath flinched and looked for where her sister called out. Rockfur approached Mousepelt and purred.

"Thank StarClan you're okay!"

Mousepelt felt her ears grow hot. She was so concerned about her friends that she forgot about her own littermate. _You stupid mousebrain!_ she scolded herself. _How could I have forgotten Rockfur!_ Guilt spread through her like water flowing through a stream.

Mousepath glanced at Rockfur's leg. It didn't look bad at first glance, but Mousepath could see that the joints weren't aligned. She could see that one one stuck out. It wouldn't have been noticeable it Mousepath didn't examine it carefully.

"Oh, Rockfur, you're hurt!" she said, letting all her concern flow out with her words.

"It doesn't hurt much," Rockfur murmured. Mousepath snorted.

"You're still injured, Rockfur!" Mousepath replied, "You need to get back to camp, _now!_"

"You're acting like Spottedpelt," Rockfur chuckled. It took Mousepath about two seconds to understand what Rockfur meant.

"Mousepath!" She turned around to see where the voice came from. Her face lit up when she saw a familiar gray pelt.

"Mosseye!" she called back. Mosseye looked around in confusion. Was she here during the battle? Mousepath remembered her sister when she appeared next to her.

"Who is that, Mousepath?"

Mousepath glanced at Mosseye, then Rockfur, "She's a friend," Mosseye approached Mousepath and looked around again.

"Where are the others?" she asked. Mousepath shrugged.

"I have no idea," Mousepath answered. She looked again at the crowd of cats. There was still no sign of Mintfur, Leopardheart or Snowfrost. She turned to Rockfur.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," she rubbed her cheek against Rockfur's, "Go find Dapplestar."

Mousepath turned and followed Mosseye.

"You weren't here during the battle, were you?" she asked. Mosseye shook her head.

"I was with my brother, looking for Mintfur. He left his hiding place and came with me. Then he left Leafstem and me and I'm guessing he came to help the Clans with the battle," she replied. She seemed a little irritated talking about him.

"We'll find them. I'm sure they won't go and leave with their Clans. They'll be just as nervous as we are," Mousepath explained. Mosseye nodded and looked around. Mousepath followed her example.

The crowd of Clan cats was too large and Mousepath had trouble focusing. There were too many white and brown cats, so it was almost impossile for Mousepath to find Snowfrost or Mintfur. There was still Leopardheart to find, though. There weren't any other golden spotted cats. Mousepelt ignored the brown and white cats and tried to look for a golden pelt.

Mousepath glanced at Mosseye, who seemed to have the same difficulty Mousepath had. She turned back to the crowd. It was thinning out, and some cats were already gone. This might be the only Gathering where each Clan didn't go back to their territory as one.

Finally, Mousepath spotted a golden tail disappear behind a group of cats. _Leopardheart!_

"Mosseye, follow me," she said. Mousepath ran ahead and went in the direction Leopardheart went. She dodged the many cats and tried to keep her eye on the golden tail.

"Leopardheart!" Mousepath called out. The cat turned around and Mousepath sighed in relief. Leopardheart stayed where she was while Mosseye and Mousepath made their way over to her. When they got to her, Mosseye hissed in annoyance. Mousepath noticed Mintfur was with Leopardheart.

"I told you not to come!" Mosseye growled. Mintfur's tail lashed in irritation.

"I had to help, Mosseye!"

Leopardheart and Mousepath looked at him.

"She told you not to come?" Leopardheart asked. Mintfur glanced at her and nodded.

"You should have listened to her! You just got injured fighting Emberblaze!" Mousepath hissed.

"I don't care!" he growled back, "I'm not going to be held back from a fight. I'm not a kit!"

Mousepath stared at him and sensed he was very upset. She glanced at Leopardheart and Mosseye. They were still glaring at Mintfur. Mousepath sighed.

"We still need to find Snowfrost," she muttered. She felt Mintfur let out a breath of relief.

"We aren't done talking about this," she told him. She walked past him, Mosseye and Leopardheart right behind her. She heard him mutter something like, "She-cats,"

Mousepath knew there was something going on with Mintfur. He was pouting like a kit when he complained he wasn't one. He was following the she-cats while glaring at the ground.

She let that leave her head and focused on finding Snowfrost. The easier work was done. She found Leopardheart and Mintfur, but she still hadn't found Snowfrost. Mousepath looked ahead at the Great Rock.

"We should get on the rock," she suggested. Leopardheart looked at the Great Rock and back at the cats around them.

"Yeah," she agreed. She led the way to the Great Rock. While walking there, Mousepath noticed Dapplestar walking towards her. He looked grim and tired, and Mousepath couldn't blame him.

"I'll catch up with you. Go ahead," she told the others. Mosseye and Leopardheart nodded and continued to walk to the Great Rock. Mousepath turned to look at her father.

"Hello, Dapplestar," she said as she nodded her head.

"Mousepath, how could you keep all this a secret?" he asked her. Mousepath sighed and stared at her paws.

"I don't know. We thought we could get rid of the traitors before the Clans panicked. We were going to tell everyone after they were dealt with," she replied. Dapplestar kept his intense gaze on Mousepath, and she almost tried to run from his stare. Before she could explain more, he chuckled.

"You did well, even if you did go behind the leaders' backs. You did what you thought was best, but it would have been better if you told everyone. It would have released the tension between the Clans. It is good to have friends, Mousepath, but you must always put your Clan first," Dapplestar told Mousepath.

She kept her head hung and refused to look at Dapplestar.

"You may go with the others," he said gently. Mousepath looked up at him in surprise. She expected a long disscussion from him, not a short praise and a reminder of the Warrior Code. He flicked his tail in the direction of the Great Rock.

"Tell your friends that Snowfrost is with the rest of ThunderClan. I would not lose sight of my deputy so easily," he said. Mousepath smiled and bowed her head again.

"Thank you, Dapplestar," she sid before running towards the group of ThunderClan cats. As soon as she reached them, Snowfrost appeared from the group.

"Thank StarClan you're safe," he said. Mousepath purred and drank in Snowfrost's scent. He made her feel safe, and it cleared her mind. She almost forgot their friends were waiting for them.

"Come on," she told Snowfrost, "The others are waiting over there." She flicked her tail in the direction of the Great Rock. Snowfrost looked in that direction and nodded.

Mousepath and Snowfrost ran to where Leopardheart, Mosseye, and Mintfur were waiting. Mousepath noticed Leopardheart seeing them and flicking her tail to signal to Mosseye and Mintfur. She grew suspicious and guessed that they were scolding Mintfur even more.

"You found Snowfrost!" Leopardheart said.

"I'm glad to know you're all safe," Snowfrost said happily.

"Now that this is all over, what's going to happen now?" Mintfur asked. The atosphere around them instantly grew gloomy and anxious. Leopardheart and Snowfrost exchanged a glance and Mosseye, Mintfur, and Mousepath stared at them.

"It's not over, is it?" Mosseye guessed.

"No," Leopardheart responded. Mousepath's breath caught in her throat. After everything that happened, this was just the beginning.

"Emberbalze is still planning on attacking us. He's going to come back, with a larger army of rogues," Snowfrost said as he shuffled his front paws. Mousepath glanced at Mintfur and saw he was showing no expression as he stared at the forest. Mosseye was scraping the ground with her claw and Leopardheart was flicking her tail back and forth.

"We need to tell our leaders about it this time," Mosseye murmured. Mousepath nodded in agreement.

"I can't keep another secret from my Clan," Mintfur said.

"Me either," whispered Leopardheart. Mousepath looked at her friends. Somehow, this had turned into the conversation she and Dapplestar had. The five cats stayed silent, and Mousepath knew that the next thing someone will say will be a good-bye.

"We need to go now," Snowfrost said quietly. The others nodded and said their good-byes unhappily. Snowfrost nudged Mousepath and the two turned around to go join the group of ThunderClan cats. They didn't say anything as they walked. Mousepath looked up at the sky. A soft orange glow was already spreading across. This was the longest night of Mousepath's life. Even her warrior vigil didn't feel like the night that had just passed by.

When they reached the ThunderClan cats, Dapplestar gave the order for the remaining cats to follow him. About half of the Clan had already left to go to the camp. Mousepath could see Ravenwing, Pouncefoot, and Daisyfur among the cats that waited for Dapplestar.

"Come, ThunderClan. It's time to go back to our camp," Dapplestar said. Snowfrost left Mousepath's side to go to the front with the leader. Mousepath found Rockfur and stayed by her side.

"Are you okay, Mousepath? You look a little sad," she commented. Mousepath shook her head.

"I'm fine, Rockfur. Is your leg okay?"

Rockfur experimentedly lifted her front left leg and slightly stretched it. She grimaced and Mousepath instinctavely rushed closer to her just in case.

"I'm fine, I think. It just feels really sore," she answered.

"Milkfur should know what's wrong," said Mousepath. Rockfur sighed. It was a long night and every cat was tired. Mousepath could see the weariness in every cat around her. Even she felt like she needed to collapse on the spot.

It felt like a moon until Mousepath could scent the ThunderClan camp. The cats around her seemed to be rushing through the tunnel. She waited for Rockfur to go through then followed.

When she emerged, the entire camp was full of cats rushing back and forth. Mousepath remembered the day she went outside the nursery to listen to the elders tell stories. She was captivated in her days as a kit for a heartbeat until she heard Spottedpelt call her and Rockfur.

"Oh, my kits!" she exclaimed. Mousepath let her mother rub against her cheek. Spottedpelt was purring uncontrollably. Mousepath didn't complain like she usually did. All mothers in the Clans had a reason to act so protectively.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting!" Mousepath jumped at Dapplestar's call. All the ThunderClan cats were extremely tired, but they still gathered around to listen to what their leader had to say.

Mousepath examined the group of cats. Coppertail was sitting next to Frostpool, her stomach swollen. Mousepath had matured enough to not hold a grudge against Frostpool, but she still hadn't talked to her as much. Frostpool seemed to have done the same. She didn't have the same cold look that she gave Mousepath as a apprentice.

Snowfrost was sitting at the base of the High Rock where the deputy and medicine cat sat. He looked at Mousepath and gave her a warm look. Mousepath calmed a little, but she was still feeling tired and worn out.

"The leaders of the Clans all agreed to take the time to let their warriors heal. It is a temporary agreement we are using until the next full moon. All warriors who are able to continue their duties must work harder until all other warriors are healed," Dapplestar informed. There was murmuring from the ThunderClan warriors as he let the news sink in. Mousepath thought of all the hard work in her near future. Then she looked at her Clanmates. A lot of them were either limping or leaning against another Clanmate. Mousepath was ready to help them in any way.

Dapplestar dismissed the Clan and they went in the direction of the medicine den or their own dens. Mousepath stayed where she was, not sure which direction she should go. She saw Snowfrost stand up and walk towards her.

"Aren't you going to rest?" he asked. Mousepath shook her head. Snowfrost sat next to her.

"We could always take a walk in the forest," he whispered. Mousepath looked up at Snowfrost and purred. They headed towards the entrance and slowly walked through the tunnel. Mousepath admired the trees in the orange glow of dawn. She could smell the scents of prey, but she wasn't interested in hunting at the moment. They walked until Mousepath stopped near a large tree.

"Will the Clans _ever_ be in peace?" she asked to no cat in peticular. Snowfrost chuckled.

"I don't think so," he responded.

"I'm not ready to face Emberblaze again," Mousepath sighed.

"We aren't alone, Mousepath. We're telling Dapplestar this time,"

"But what if the Clans can't take the next challenge?"

"Don't think about that," Snowfrost said sternly, "Things won't be as complicated next time."

Mousepath wasn't convinced. She felt like the hardest part wasn't over, and the biggest challenge of her life was coming soon.

"We need to go back to camp," Snowfrost announced. Before Mousepath could reply, he added, "Don't complain. You need the rest."

Mousepath silently followed Snowfrost back to the camp. The camp was empty like it was moonhigh.

"I need to talk to Dapplestar," Snowfrost said.

"Go ahead. I'll go to the warriors' den," Mousepath replied. Snowfrost nodded in approval and left in the direction of the leader's den. Mousepath turned the other direction and headed towards the den. She may not be able to escape her troubles forever, but a nice rest should lift the stress off her shoulders. She found her nest and curled up, ready for anything the next few moons will bring.

**Cheesy, I know. I was in a rush to get this done. Tell me how cheesy you think it is and remember the poll! It's still open until the next chapter of _Grace's Secret_ gets posted! And I will start writing my crossover for PJO, Kane Chronicles, and The 39 Clues! For those Rick Riordan fans out there, check my profile for more info!**


	28. Epilouge

**YAY! Last chapter! Since it's the epilouge, it will be a little shorter than the chapters. Also, my results for the poll weren't very helpful, so this is just third person omniscient point of view. Here you go!**

**Epilouge**

The clearing was filled with moonlight as cats rushed into the wide area. The warriors and apprentices of RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and ThunderClan separated from their Clanmates and sat with other cats. The four leaders walked away from the group and climed the Great Rock. One of the leaders, a white tom, looked back, trying to find four specific cats. He sighed, turned around, and continued following the other leaders.

The medicine cats and deputies made their way to the foot of the Great Rock. One of the deputies, a golden spotted she-cat, looked uncomfortable and looked longingly at the group of Clan cats. She felt really uncomfortable sitting with the deputies. That was the first time she had sat there, and it was strange to her.

Three cats in the Clan group, a brown she-cat, a gray she-cat, and a brown tom, sat together. The two she-cats looked proudly in the direction of the Great Rock, but they weren't looking at the same cat. The brown she-cat was looking at the white tom standing with the leaders while the gray she-cat looked at one of the deputies, a light gray tabby tom. The brown tom looked at whatever his gaze landed on.

One of the leaders let out a yowl that silenced the Clan cats. The white tom stood back with two other leaders while an old dark gray tom spoke.

"ShadowClan is well. Our new deputy, Leafstem, is proving to be working hard," he paused as the Clans murmured their congratulations. The gray she-cat purred as the light gray tabby deputy stood straight and tall. "We are hunting well and fresh-kill is not a problem."

The leader stepped back and nodded towards the white tom. He took a deep breath and stepped forward. The Clan cats whispered to themselves, noticing that the leader who usually stood in the white tom's place was gone.

"ThunderClan is also doing well. We are sad to inform that Dapplestar has moved on to StarClan," he stopped and the Clan cats had a moment of silence, paying their respect for the new StarClan warrior. The brown she-cat looked down and closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Mousepath," the gray she-cat whispered.

"It's fine, Mosseye," Mousepath replied. "It was his last life and he was very ill."

"Dapplestar was a great leader," the brown tom murmured.

"Thank you, Mintfur," whispered Mousepath.

The white tom continued, "I will travel to the Moonstone to recieve my nine lives soon. Rainfoot is doing well as the new deputy. ThunderClan has also been given new kits. Frostpool had given birth to two healthly kits a quarter moon ago and Mousepath is expecting."

The white tom's eyes shone. Mosseye nudged Mousepath, "You didn't tell us. I bet Snowfrost is very proud."

Mousepath felt her ears grow warm as she recieved more congratulations from cats around her.

Snowfrost stepped back to signal that he was done. The silver she-cat faced the Clans. She was getting older and it showed in her weary eyes.

"I am glad to hear that ThunderClan and ShadowClan are doing good."

She looked at Snowfrost, "New, healthy kits are always a blessing from StarClan."

"Thank you, Crystalstar," Snowfrost replied. Crystalstar nodded and continued.

"Our deputy, Icegaze, has also left to StarClan."

Mousepath, Mintfur, and Mosseye gasped and looked at the golden spotted she-cat sitting with the deputies. Her head was lowered in both embarrassment and sorrow.

"His daughter, Leopardheart, has succeeded him. She is also a very responsible and good deputy." Leopardheart ducked her head and shuffled her paws uncomfortably. She couldn't stand to look at the cats who stared at her after hearing Crystalstar's compliment.

"I have no more news to share," Crystalstar said as she backed up. Swiftstar took her place.

"WindClan has also been blessed with new kits. Snowfoot is expecting new kits soon." The eyes of the brown tabby tom sitting with the other deputies gleamed.

"We have had a good moon of hunting, thank StarClan," Swiftstar flicked her tail and stepped back to signal that she was done.

"The Gathering has ended!" Darkstar called out. The leaders jumped down from the Great Rock, but none of the Clan cats moved. They just sat and continued to chat. Leopardheart left the deputies and searched for Mousepath, Mintfur, and Mosseye. Snowfrost did the same.

"Congratulations, Snowfrost!" Mosseye exclaimed when the white tom stopped next to Mousepath and the two twined tails. He seemed to be as equally embarrassed as Mousepath.

"Thanks," he said as Mousepath leaned against him and purred. "Good job on getting the position of deputy, Leopardheart, though I am really sorry about your father."

The golden warrior had appeared next to Mosseye. Leopardheart's ears grew warm.

"Goldenheart is devastated. Not even the news of me becoming deputy can bring her out of her depression," she said, the sorrow flowing out of her mouth with her words.

"I'm so sorry, Leopardheart," Mosseye murmured. Leopardheart shook her head.

"Let's just forget it right now," she muttered. An awkward silence fell upon the five cats, almost like a second moment of silence. The chats around them continued.

"How's WindClan, Mintfur?" Mosseye asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Just as Swiftstar had announced," he replied. "Nothing more than that."

"Any _she-cats_ you may like?" Leopardheart suddenly asked. Mintfur's ear grew warm. He didn't like any cat, but it just seemed... embarrassing.

"No, I don't," he said, keeping his voice level. "Why do you want to know?"

Leopardheart shrugged, "Just wondering."

A chilly breeze blew past the Clan cats. The night was very cold, but it wasn't very noticable because of all the warm bodies in the clearing. The cats were just beginning to realize how cold it was getting. Swiftstar, Crystalstar, and Darkstar began to gather their Clans' cats.

"I guess it's time to leave now," Snowfrost murmured.

"See you next Gathering," said Leopardheart. She left the group to go join RiverClan.

"I have to go too," said Mosseye, looking over at her brother who was motioning with his tail to join ShadowClan.

"I hope everything stays well in ThunderClan," said Mintfur. Her flicked his tail in goodbye and left.

"Come on, let's go," Snowfrost said to Mousepath. They left to join the other ThunderClan cats.

Slowly, each cat began to disappear from Fourtrees. Many of the Clancats have made friends in the other three Clans. Things were now different. Another battle was now highly unlikely. Bonds were formed, but no bond will be stronger than that of the five chosen cats. Nothing was more strong than their bonds from the different Clans.

**OOOOH! done! Finally! So how'd you like the epilogue? I still think it's cheesy! Well, anyway, I was thinking of doing the sequel after my other stories. I know how annoying it is waiting for a long time just for a sequel, but there are other stories I'm writing that would take a long time. Working on three stories at the same time is pretty tough! I'm also sorta getting a hard time with the idea for the sequel. I need time to plan it out. In the meantime, I'll be working on my other two stories.**

**Thanks to:  
All of my reviewers! Thank you so much! Special thanks to SpiritGirl183, my top reviewer!  
All of my readers! You know who you are! ;)**

_**Ciao!**_


End file.
